Before Me
by bluegoldrose
Summary: Lindsey discovers her mother's greatest secret, that she was not an only child. CatherineGrisssom, GregLydia, NickSara, WarrickRoxie, and super slight GSR angst
1. The Locked Room

When I was 12, I found out something that I wasn't supposed to know. Only 12 and I found out that I hadn't been an only child. Only 12, when I found out the truth.

I had been at my Grandmother's house, my mother's mother, for the weekend. She owned this restaurant, but her house was attached to it.

I had been there many times, but usually for family get-togethers. This time I was there on my own to visit.

Everyone was busy, so I decided to roam around on my own.

I had been in most of the areas of the building, nut my curiosity was always drawn to this one locked door. I had never been told why it was locked, but I hadn't asked either. The door's existence seemed to be ignored.

So that day I went to the door. I pulled on it as usual, and to my surprise, it opened. I went into the room.

It didn't look very impressive; there was just a bunch of furniture in the room. But there was another door too. So I went into that room, since the door wasn't locked.

The walls of the next room were a light lavender color. The carpet was off white. The furniture was a light wood shade. There was a bed with a canopy over it there too. It was a girl's bedroom. There were dolls and stuffed animals throughout the room. On a set of shelves in the corner were medals and trophies for gymnastics, ice skating, and a few other sports.

At first I wondered if it belonged to my mother or aunt, but then I saw the dates on the trophies, 1998-1993, the year I was born. I didn't know what to make of it, so I continued looking.

My heart was racing through me as I looked through the dressers and closet. I found clothing in them, her clothing. Then I started to look through the desk.

That's when I found her name, Lydia Michaels.

Michaels, that was my Grandmother's last name, my mother's maiden name. Her name was inscribed on a nameplate, like one that would go on an office desk.

Then I looked further into the desk. I found pictures of her. She was about my age then. In most of the pictures, she was wearing the outfits for her activities.

She looked similar to me, with blue eyes, but her hair was a light brown color.

Then I saw the strangest pictures of all. The first was labeled June 17, 1993, two days after I was born. The picture showed Lydia holding a baby. The caption read, 'Lydia with baby sister Lindsey.'

Sister, she was my sister. A girl who I had never even heard of was my sister.

The next picture confirmed it. It showed my mom holding the baby, me apparently, and Lydia was sitting there next to us, and my dad was next to her. 'The Willows Family,' the caption read.

My heart beat even faster, my hands started to shake. I continued to look through the rest of the desk, and I found birthday cards, a diary, and another family portrait. I took those things, and I left, closing the doors behind me. Then I ran to my room and I locked the door behind me.

I had discovered a mystery, and I had to solve it.

* * *

I hope you guys like it, eventually more will come, if I get reviews.

It's based on a dream I had, and I know it doesn't really go with the characters of CSI as much as it should, but neither do some other fics.


	2. Diary Entries

I spent the rest of the day reading her diary and cards. The first diary entry was dated October 14, 1990.

_'Today is my 7th birthday. Mommy gave me this book to write about me in it. She says it's because I'm smart. She says that I will remember things better if I write them so I will._

_Mommy is a dancer. She's gone at night, which makes me sad. I don't know my daddy; mommy doesn't either. I stay with grandma and Aunt Karen when mommy works. They're nice. My cousins Mary and Jake are there and we go to school together._

_I like my school, the teachers are nice and I learn lots. They put me in special classes because they say I'm smart._

_I get medals for winning gymnastics and ice-skating competitions. It's fun, and I get to wear pretty clothes.'_

Most of her diary was like that. It talked about her day and about Mom, Grandma, Aunt Karen, and my cousins Mary and Jake.

I learned about what they were like before I was born. They weren't much different, but now I realized that they all protected me far more than they protected her.

I read about her competitions, her birthdays, and Christmas'.

Then I came to a 1992 entry, in June. The day she met my dad.

_'Mom brought home a boyfriend today. He seemed nicer than most of the others. Plus he was nice to me. He treated me like a daughter, not just some kid._

_His name is Eddie Willows. The name is nice and he makes mom happy, so I guess he's ok.'_

_'October 14, 1992._

_I'm 9 today, and I'm in 4th grade now. I'm in the highest math class in the grade, and I always get A's._

_Mom and Eddie celebrated my birthday. They gave me presents. Aunt Karen came with Mary and Jake from Oregon where they moved last year. She has a husband named Mark; he's my uncle now._

_But back to my presents. Karen, Mark, Mary, and Jake got me a Nintendo and a bunch of games if I ever have time to play them. I already got to play Super Mario Brothers 3 and The Legend of Zelda; I love them both._

_Grandma got me a new pair of skates and a new outfit. I'm gonna wear them the next time I practice. Sam Braun came over and he gave me a jewelry box, it's made out of wood, and it's pretty. Mom got me some beautiful dolls, most of which are porcelain._

_Eddie got me a gold necklace with a star pendant. It's so pretty, I'm never gonna take it off.'_

I reached to my neck. I had the same gold necklace. I didn't remember wen I had been given it, I must have been an infant. I looked back at the family portrait. We were wearing the same necklaces in it. I was relieved, at least I wasn't wearing her necklace.

I was about to continue reading, when my Grandmother called me down for dinner. So I hid the diary, letters, and picture under my pillow, and I went downstairs.

I ate silently, which worried my grandmother. She asked me what was on my mind.

"What's behind the locked door at the bottom of the stairs?" I asked her quite innocently.

"Why do you ask?"

"I'm just curious."

"Well, there's some old furniture, not much else."

"Oh," I replied. She had told the truth, just not all of it.

When we finished, I said goodnight, and went back to my room. I had more to read. I had to know what had happened to my older sister Lydia, the girl I had never known.

* * *

To be continued...

Thank you for your kind reviews, I loved them all. I'm sorry for taking so long to update, but I've been getting a lot of homework recently, and I probably won't be able to update except about once a week, but I'm hoping it will be more often than that.


	3. A Letter Across Time

'November 12, 1992 

_A man came to our house today. He said that his name is Gil Grissom, and he works for the Las Vegas Crime Lab. He asked to speak with mom, so she came down to talk to him. I don't know what they talked about, but I suppose it was important.'_

'_January 19, 1993_

_Mom told me a few surprises today, she said that Eddie is soon going to be my stepfather. That makes me happy. He's also going to move in, which means that we won't have to move somewhere else. She also said that she's pregnant. I'm going to have a brother or sister!'_

'_March 10, 1993_

_Mom and Eddie got married today, in the garden behind the house. That Grissom guy was here again too. I think he and mom have become friends. Eddie doesn't seem to like him though. Mom's stomach has gotten big, she says the baby will come in about 3 months; I can't wait.'_

'_June 14, 1993_

_Mom went into the hospital today, because she started to go into labor.'_

'_June 15, 1993_

_Early this morning, my baby sister was born. Her name is Lindsey Grace Willows. She is so cute. When Mom came home from the hospital today with her, I got to hold her. She's so tiny, it's amazing. I love Lindsey.'_

'_June 30, 1993_

_I've decided to give up my sports for awhile, just until Linds is old enough to teach her. I want to be with my sister, and I can't do that if I'm gone on competitions. Plus I can help Mom with her, since she is going to college now to get a new job.'_

I was very interested in the diary, but it was past midnight already, and I was tired. I had to hide the stuff again, but I couldn't just put it under my pillow again. So I looked around the room.

As I wandered around, I noticed a loose floorboard. So I tried to move it, and to my surprise, it lifted up.

It looked like a good place to hide the things, so I started to put them inside the space in the floor, when I noticed something. There was a pile of papers inside, tied together.

Again, my heart was racing. I untied the papers, and I unfolded the first paper. It was a letter, addressed to me.

'April 3, 1994 

_Dear Lindsey,_

_I hope you get to read this someday. I want you to know that I will never forget you, although you are too young to remember me. I have no idea when you will read this. I don't even know if you will have heard of me. I left a few days ago; I'm running away._

_I know I'm only 10, but I think I can make it, that I'll be fine. I've been watching the house though, and they still haven't done much about it. Maybe I'm just hoping in vain…Don't worry Linds_

_My diary might help to explain things, it should be in my desk, but that's assuming that everything has stayed the same. I've taken part of my diary and put it here with this letter. The pages should help you to understand why I left. They will also tell you where I am. Trust me, you'll be able to find me if you follow my clues._

_I hope you will find me._

_Love _

_Lydia Michaels'_

I just sat on my floor in total disbelief. Then I started to read through the rest of the diary, including the pages I had just found. They painted a picture of my family that I hadn't known, that I didn't want to know.


	4. Where I Am

'_I don't know what has gone wrong, but Mom and Eddie fight a lot now, and then sometimes Gil comes over to our house to defend her. Sometimes Mom, Lindsey, and I go over to Gil's house if Mom has a big fight with Eddie._

_He doesn't hit, he just yells a lot, sometimes he throws stuff. He has even said that Lindsey is probably not his daughter, that she is just another daughter of a slut and some anonymous man off the side of the road. He also accuses mom of having an affair with Gil. She cries and says it's not true._

_Recently they have both been smoking this white stuff that smells worse than Mom's cigarettes. Gil tries to get her to stop all the time, but she won't listen._

_They've started to ignore Linds and I, but Lindsey is still a baby and she can't fend for herself. I'm planning on running away soon, but I can't leave Lindsey. I have to though, home is no longer safe.'_

Those were the final few entries. I knew that my parents divorced about three years later, when I was four. I never knew any of this though.

A small piece of paper still lay at the bottom of the floor space, so I picked it up and read it.

'_Lindsey,_

_By now I hope you've read the rest of my stuff, so now I'll tell you where I am._

_Bright Lights hide the stars._

_The days are hot,_

_The nights are cold._

_At day it sleeps,_

_At night it awakes._

_No snow and little rain._

_Yet I know that life no more._

_For it is yours little one._

_There is a lake of Mead,_

_Where waters run cool._

_Close by there is a bridge,_

_And a dam quite close too._

_By that there is a house,_

_Its color is white,_

_Its shutters are green,_

_Its number is 15._

_I will be there my sister, I promise._

_Lydia Joy Michaels'_

I knew exactly where to go, so I took the directions and I put them in my pocket. Then I put the rest of the stuff on my bet, including the family portrait. I wrote a quick note. Then I got dressed and left.

'_Dear Mom and Grandma,_

_I'm going to find Lydia. Don't worry, I'll be fine._

_Love,_

_Lindsey Grace Willows'_

* * *

Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, I love you guys so much you have been so kind, and all of your compliments made me smile.

I gave you guys 2 chapters today, because I wrote them over night, after all, what else are weekends for.

PS: what do you guys think of the poem, it was kind ofrandom, and I really don't know much about the area around Vegas and Lake Mead, so the dam and bridge could be wrong, but oh well.


	5. Help Comes Along

After about an hour of walking, I realized how tired I was. I also realized how stupid it was not to bring food and water. The trip would take probably the rest of the day on foot. So I did what I thought would work the best. I decided to hitchhike.

'_If my mom finds out that I'm doing this she'll kill me,'_ I thought, but I did it anyway.

After awhile, a woman in a dark blue car drove up and stopped when she saw me. When she rolled down the window, I could see who it was. I gulped down the growing lump in my throat and I walked over to her.

"Lindsey, what are you doing out here! Not to mention the fact that you're hitchhiking at four in the morning!"

"Look Sara, I can explain. Please, it's important."

"Fine, get in and talk fast."

So I got in the passenger side of Sara's car, and I explained the whole story to her. I was crying throughout most of it. Despite being shocked, she decided to take me there.

I fell asleep on the drive. The sun was just rising as we pulled into the driveway of the house. Sara gently shook my shoulder to wake me up.

"Lindsey, we're here. I don't know if anyone's awake yet though. I can drive back down to the lake, and we can sleep there for awhile, and then we can come back later."

"Ok," I answered, still asleep.

When I woke up again, we were by the lake, and Sara was sitting there drinking a cup of coffee. She handed me a doughnut and some hot chocolate, which I ate and drank quickly.

When I finished, she asked me if I was ready, I nodded yes. So we drove back to the house, and we got out of the car. We went over to the door and knocked.

An older woman answered; she had long black hair with a few streaks of grey in it.

"May I help you," she asked.

Sara noticed that I was hesitant, so she spoke.

"Yes, do you know anyone named Lydia?"

The woman smiled lightly. "I do. I've known her since she was a child; Lydia Michaels?"

"Yes, that's her. Is she here; can I see her?" I asked excitedly.

"I'm afraid not. She left here about two years ago. Are you Lindsey Willows?"

"Yes, why isn't she here? She promised that she would be."

"Why don't you two come in? When she left here she wrote a letter for me to give to you if you ever came."

So the three of us entered the house, and Sara and I sat down on a couch in her living room while she went off to get the letter.

After a few minutes, she returned, and she handed me a letter.

'_Dear Lindsey,_

_Today is July 4th, 2003. You're 10, and I'll be 20 in a few months. There isn't a day that goes by without me thinking about you, mom, and Eddie. I can't help but wonder how you are. These past few years I've been home schooled by Miss Charlotte Marks, the woman who lives here._

_When I left I took my social security card and birth certificate when I left home, so I haven't had any problems with school, getting a job, or drivers license._

_I've spent the past two years as a student at LVU. Now I'm going to be a student at Sanford. I know that I promised to be here, but I had to seize the opportunity. I'm sorry._

_You can come out to me if you get this, when you get this. I hope everything is alright with you and the family._

_With much love,_

_Your sister,_

_Lydia Michaels'_

I passed the letter to Sara, and she read it too.

"What do you want to do?" She asked.

"I want to see her," I answered.

"I need to call Grissom and tell him."

"You can't! He'll tell mom and she'll want me to come back. I have to find her." I started to cry.

"I can't take you across state lines, it's considered kidnapping. Plus I need to take off of work to go. You said that Lydia knew Grissom right? Well don't you think he might want to know that she's alright?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Plus Mom's probably going to worry. You can call."

So she took out her cellphone and dialed a number.

"Hey Grissom, its Sara."

"What's wrong, you do realized that its time to sleep?"

"Yeah, well you know me, I don't believe in sleep."

"I know. Can you hold on, Catherine's at the door."

"Wait, um…what I have to say has to deal with her."

"What?"

"Maybe she should tell you, let her in."

"Alright."

Grissom let Catherine into his house, and she was crying. He is holding the phone in one hand, but not next to his ear.

"My mother just called me. Lindsey was staying with her this weekend, and this morning she didn't come down for breakfast. My mother went to check on her, and she found a note saying that Lindsey has gone searching for Lydia. Lydia's diary was on Lindsey's bed along with several cards and a family portrait." Catherine said.

"I told you long ago that you should have told Lindsey." Grissom responded, his tone was kind, firm, and worried.

"I know. But I don't know where Lindsey is now either."

"Hey Grissom!" Sara's voice said through the phone.

"Oh, I forgot. Cath, why don't you take a seat, and I'll get off the phone with Sara."

"Ok," Catherine responded, and then she went and took a seat.

"What is it Sara?"

"Lindsey is with me. We know where Lydia is, and we want to go get her, but we need permission from you and Cath."

"Alright, I'll tell her."

So Grissom went over to Catherine.

"Cath, Sara says that Lindsey is with her, and they're fine. She also says that they know where Lydia is, but they need to have your permission to go to her."

"Of course. Can I talk to Lindsey?" Catherine asked, her voice tired, confused, but relieved.

"Hold on a second." He put the phone to his ear again. "Sara, you can take as much time off as you need to get her. Cath says it's ok, but she wants to talk to Lindsey first, can you put her on the phone?"

"Sure."

Sara turned to me and said, "Your mom is there, and she wants to talk to you."

"Ok," I said, and Sara handed me the phone. "Hello."

"Lindsey," my mom asked.

"Yeah mom, it's me. I'm sorry about worrying you."

"It's ok, I should have told you about Lydia, I'm sorry. Grissom said that you and Sara have found out where she is."

"Yeah, can we go find her?"

"Yes, I guess. Will you be alright?"

"I'll be fine mom. I love you, and it's ok, I forgive you."

"We'll talk about it when you get back ok?"

"Alright."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Bye."

"Bye Linds."

So I hung up the phone. Sara and I left the house after thanking the woman. Then we drove first to Sara's house to get some things, and then we set off for California to find Lydia.

* * *

Again, thank you for all of your reviews, they are so nice.

I'm sorry if the dialogue is a little confusing between the characters, but it was the best I could do.

Lydia, for those readers who are a little confused, is Catherine's daughter, she is 10 years older than Lindsey, and for why Catherine hasn't told Lindsey about Lydia, the story has many chapters to go. : ) Lydia ran away because she was being ignored by Cath and Eddie due to the fact that they were high.

The next chapter will come soon, it's already finished, but I like being a chapter ahead of you guys in case I change my mind.


	6. Lydia

Grissom and Catherine were still in his apartment. He gave her a cup of coffee, and they sat next to each other on his couch. Catherine put a hand on her head and she sighed deeply, running her hand through her hair.

"I always knew that she would find out about Liddy, I just never expected that she would go on a quest to find her. I know that I should have told her, but she was only an infant, she couldn't remember her. I guess I was just trying to forget that part of my past.

Liddy was gone about four days before we even contacted the police. Her case went cold almost immediately. They said that Eddie and I were horrible parents. At least you were there to protect us to an extent.

That's when I realized how badly I messed up. I quit using drugs, and I refocused my life onto becoming a CSI and on raising Lindsey. I became a CSI a year after she disappeared, I became focused on the job, I was trying to find Liddy and just trying to keep myself distracted. I didn't even pay that much attention to Eddie anymore.

Then he started cheating on me; of course that's when Eddie decided to insist that the two of us must have be having an affair. Then I caught him with another woman, and we divorced.

I just guess I tried to push away the memories of Lydia, and in doing so I messed up everything. Even though you would constantly tell me to tell Lindsey about Lydia I could never find the right way to tell her.

I guess that's why I let her go now with Sara; I don't know what I would tell her. I don't know how to explain why I didn't tell her. At least I know she is safe with Sara. I guess I don't have to worry about my other daughter running away now, maybe."

"She'll be fine. Do you know what you'll say to Lydia when you see her again?"

"No. She's going to be 22 Gil; I haven't seen her in ten years. I have no clue who she even is. I do know that my daughters and I are going to have a long talk when they return. They're going to have a lot of questions."

"Are you going to be able to answer them?"

"I don't know."

She just sat there quietly and he rubbed her arm.

* * *

It was evening when Sara and I got to the town in California where Stanford University is located. So we got dinner and we checked into a motel for the night.

At about eight, we got up and we went to breakfast. Then we headed to Stanford. Once we found a parking spot, we went inside.

Sara talked to a receptionist, and eventually she managed to find out some information. So we were off again, this time to the dormitory.

We went inside the building, and up a couple floors. Then we went down he hall until Sara stopped and knocked on a door.

My heart was pounding and my palms were sweaty. I could tell that Sara was anxious too.

Finally a barely dressed young woman with blue hair answered the door.

"Can I help you?" She asked as she eyed us both.

"We're looking for Lydia Michaels, we were told she was here. Is she?" Sara replied.

"Yeah, one sec. She's sleeping, still," she said the 'still' as if she was amused by it. She reminded me of the woman who had been with my dad and I the night he died. She seemed nicer though.

She went back inside, leaving the door open. We could hear her inside.

"Liddy wakeup, people are here to see you?"

"Can't it wait?" Another female voice responded sleepily. The voice was light and pleasant sounding, even through the sleepiness.

My heart jumped, it was my sister!

The blue haired woman called her again. "Lid, get up. You shouldn't keep people waiting."

"Fine," the other voice said again, somewhat grumpy.

A few minutes later, the voice's owner appeared at the door. She had chestnut brown hair that hung to the middle of her back. She was wearing pajamas with stars on them.

She looked at us, and as she looked at me her blue eyes widened.

"Lindsey?" She whispered barely audibly. She put her hand to her neck, and I saw her necklace, she stared at mine. We stared at each other. Sara too was staring at Lydia.

"Yes," I managed to respond. "Are you Lydia? Are you my sister?" I questioned.

Tears came into her eyes, and she said, "Yes."

I started to cry as well, and we hugged. We had found one another at last.

* * *

To be continued...

(I'm probably going to be posting 1chapter a week, just until I get more time, sorry guys.)

Thank you for all of your reviews! They brighten up my day!

I hope you like this chapter, I don't really like the Cath/ Grissom conversation, it sounds too fake, but it was the best I could come up with, sorry.

**thehoodedsweatshirt**- actually, I liked your review. Lindsey is doing this whole thing as somewhat a teenage rebellion thing, but the only problem is she can't drive. I hope this chapter explains Catherine's reasoning. Lindsey's reasoning is basically that she can't get to CA on her own, she needs someone to get her there, and Sara showed up to get her, she's convenient. Lindsey also is hurt and she doesn't want to get into trouble with her mother. (plus 2cents are still worth 2cents : )


	7. Won't You Come?

Once we stopped hugging, she took us into her room and we sat on her bed. Her roommate was now wearing a bathrobe over her skimpy sleepwear; she was sitting on her own bed.

"This is my roommate Roxie. Roxie, this is my sister Lindsey and…" Lydia sounded like she was in a daze, of course I did too.

"Sara Sidle, I work with your mother at the crime lab," Sara said in response to Lydia's questioning tone.

Lydia smiled lightly. "I'm glad that she works there. It's a lot better than her previous job. It's funny, I'm studying forensics." She looked amused, and then she finally broke out of her dazed. "I never thought that I would see you again Lindsey. And now you're practically a teenager, and I've missed your entire life."

"You can be a part of it still. I never even knew about you until two days ago."

She sighed remorsefully as she sat down cross-legged on the floor. "I figured that you wouldn't be told. It's ok though; I'm fine with that decision. How are they?"

"Mom is fine, but she gets worried about me all the time. She also gets stressed out from work. My dad died two years ago. They never found out who did it. They divorced when I was four."

"I'm so sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have left…"

"No, I understand why you left. All of your diary entries explained it."

"Thank you. How are you?"

"Alright I guess, you?"

"I'm fine; better than fine now that you're here. I never expected it. I'm glad that you came, you don't know how long I've wanted to see you again."

We were staring at one another again, studying one another's face trying to think of what to say next.

"Can you come back to Vegas with us?" I pleaded; she looked uncertain.

"Well, I have a lot of classes…"

Roxie interrupted. "Lid, I can cover your classes for you. We share most of them anyway. You need to go back to your family. You always talk about them and about how much you want to know how they are. Well now is your chance, go."

"Really?"

Roxie smiled. "Yes, go off to Vegas for a week; talk to your family again."

So she decided to go. We decided to head off as soon as Lydia was ready, so once she packed a suitcase we went down to the cars. I decided to go with Lydia, and she swapped cell-phone numbers with Sara.

We talked to each other the entire way to Vegas. We explained our lives to one another and we came to know and like each other.

At about noon, we stopped to have lunch at a diner. During most of our meal Lydia spoke to Sara, but they did try to include me.

I found out that she was studying a few different subjects at the university, and we discussed how odd it was that she was studying forensics, when she didn't even know that our mother had a job in the forensics field.

Afterwards, we continued to Vegas. When we got there, we decided to go to Sara's house first. Once we arrived, the three of us were exhausted. Sara asked us if we wanted to see our mom that night, and neither of us felt up to it. Me because I didn't want to get in trouble, and Lydia because she was nervous.

So Sara showed us where everything was in her apartment, and then she left.

* * *

Sara came into Grissom's office where he and Catherine sat talking. She cleared her throat to get their attention.

They both looked startled at her presence. Sara wasn't surprised; after all she had only left the day before. Plus they had been talking.

Sara smiled. "We found her."

They both looked very relieved, but Catherine still looked a little worried. "Where are they?" She asked.

"They're both resting at my place."

At that moment both Catherine and Grissom let out a great sigh of relief, the girl they had worried about for over ten years was back. Suddenly something clicked in Sara's head. She looked between Catherine and Grissom for a moment, and then she looked directly at Grissom.

"Lydia is your daughter isn't she?" Sara asked him flatly.

* * *

TBC...(hopefully in a day or so)

Thanks to those who reviewed, again I appreciate them a lot. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in so long, but I have had a lot of homework, the good news is that I'm almost done writing the story.

If you like it please review it (and if you don't like it, please review it)


	8. Say What?

Catherine and Grissom looked between each other, uncertain of how to answer. Sara took a seat next to Catherine and waited for their answer.

Finally Grissom let out a sigh and answered. "We don't know," he said simply.

"How," Sara started, but she realized the answer herself.

Catherine stated her thought out loud. "He doesn't know because he wasn't the only man I was with. I don't even know if she's his or not."

"So you two were together at one time?" Sara was still looking at them in disbelief.

"Yes, but it didn't work out. After awhile, we became friends again, and we've remained good friends. I was in Lydia's life enough to know who she was. I also told Catherine many times to tell Lindsey about Lydia. We're both glad that she's back."

"You're both being pretty reticent about her running away. You act like she doesn't exist for over ten years and now you treat it like nothing bad happened. Are you even going to bother being tested to see if you are her father?" Sara wasn't happy with them.

Catherine looked off into a corner of the room and Grissom looked directly at Sara.

His tone was hard as he spoke to her. "Yes, I'm planning on finding out if she is my daughter or not. It's been over ten years since that day; we've moved past it the best that we can. Do you expect us to punish her like she is still a child?"

Sara's eyes looked to her hands; her voice was almost apologetic and gentle as she spoke; yet it was still laced with her usual sarcastic tone. "No, I'm sorry. I guess I'm out of line. But she looks a lot like you Grissom. And I didn't ask to be involved in this, but I am involved now."

Catherine looked back at Sara. "It's alright. Really, I'm thankful to you for helping Lindsey, you didn't have to, and you're right, we could have tried to do things differently. We should have, but we can't change what has happened, we can only work on the present. I know that you didn't ask for this and we shouldn't be upset with you because you helped us."

Sara nodded.

* * *

Lydia and I slept on sofas in Sara's living room that night. In the late morning, we woke up again. Sara was up too, and she offered to make us breakfast. After we ate, we discussed our plans for the rest of the day.

At noon, Lydia and I were to meet our mom at a diner. We could have gone home of course, but still neither of us felt up to it. So until then the three of us went shopping at a local mall, where Liddy got me two new outfits. Then we went back to Sara's place where the two of us took showers and got changed. Then Liddy and I packed our stuff in her car and we went off to see mom. We were both nervous, and I expected to get into trouble, but we had to go.

We went into the small diner, were we were planning to meet mom. I walked in first; when mom saw me she rushed up to me and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back.

"I'm sorry mom," I said.

"It's ok Lindsey," she replied, her voice full of emotion.

She looked up and saw Lydia standing next to the door. We stopped hugging, and she put an arm around my shoulders as I put one around her waist.

Lydia smiled tentatively at mom. "Hi mom, it's me, Liddy."

* * *

TBC...

Yes, I was kind and I gave you two chapters in one day.

This is the second time I have said this, but it's true, I don't like the C/ G/ S conversation, I hope you did though. Tell me what you think, all comments and suggestions are welcome.

Thank you guys for reviewing.

**Extra special thanks** to CatStokes for the help with the Grissom/ Catherine story, I would still be lost with this story without your suggestion.


	9. That's Why

Lydia smiled tentatively at mom. "Hi mom, it's me, Liddy." Her voice was quiet and even as she spoke.

They slowly stepped towards one another and they embraced.

"You've grown up," mom said through tears.

"I've missed you," Lydia tearfully replied.

After a minute of crying and hugging, our mom led us to a table. We all ordered food, and then we started to have a very long conversation.

"I'm certain that you both have many questions for me. I want to answer them for you the best that I can."

"Why didn't you tell me about my sister?" I said. It came out meaner than I wanted it to though.

She let out a deep breath. "I knew you would ask that. I know that you'll think my reasoning is stupid, and I suppose it is. I couldn't figure out how to tell you. And then I didn't think you would understand. Plus I felt guilty about Liddy running away. I didn't know where she was and I just tried to push it away. I didn't want you to always-wonder why she left. I wouldn't have been able to give you an answer."

She was pleading for my understanding. As upset as I was I could see that much.

"I understand, sorta."

"Maybe I should explain why I ran away," Liddy said with downcast eyes. Both of us looked to her. "Back then things weren't like they are now Linds. You read my diary, I guess you could see that much. I felt like I was being neglected, and I knew that Charlotte would take care of me. I didn't expect to stay there for so long, but once I was there I actually felt safe. She has a daughter who is my age, and we went to school together so it wasn't too hard for me to live there in hiding. Part of me always wanted to return home, but I had no guarantee that things had changed. I kept hoping that my letter would be found. Before I knew it I was already an adult. I guess I was just too afraid to return home. I still am, even now after all these years and obviously everything is different."

Mom put her hand across the table and she reassuringly squeezed Lydia's hand.

"It's alright. When you ran away it scared me. I realized that my life was going down the wrong path. Both Eddie and I changed our lives in many ways. We both wanted to get you back, but it consumed me more than it did him. Then we had a falling out. We tried to be fine with each other for Lindsey's sake."

She reached her other hand over and held one of my hands. She squeezed it, and I squeezed back.

"I know you tried to get along with dad mom," I said sadly. "Even when you guys argued you tried to not do it in front of me."

"I'm so sorry that he's gone. It has to be hard on both of you."

Mom and I nodded. Lydia took my other hand. For several minutes the three of us just sat there holding each other's hands as silent tears ran down all three of our faces. We were all so hurt and right then just being with each other like that, without speaking, was helping.

Then my mom spoke, "We'll work on this together ok." Liddy and I nodded. "Here, I'll pay for lunch. Liddy, why don't you come home with Lindsey and I."

She smiled. "Alright."

So mom paid for lunch, and we left. I went with mom in her car while Lydia followed us in her own car. On the drive mom talked to me about how although she understood why I ran away, it was still wrong and she was scared before she knew that I was with Sara. I quietly agreed with what she said. If I had felt like it I could have argued, but I wasn't in the mood and I could tell she wasn't either. So instead of acting upon my ever-growing rebellious streak, I kept quiet and withstood the lecture.

When we arrived, mom showed Lydia around the house. Then she brought in her bags, which were put in a guest bedroom.

"All of your childhood things are at your grandmother's house, since that's where we lived when you were a child."

Lydia only nodded to mom's statement.

"I should make a phone call," Liddy said absently. "Do you think we could go over to Grandmother's soon?"

"Of course. When I found out that Lindsey was alright I told her that she was going to get you. I should tell her that you're here. She'll be happier; she's missed you Liddy; we all have."

"Thank you for everything. I'm glad to be home again."

"You've always been welcome. I'm just glad to have you back." They both smiled; I did too, but I felt so out of place with them. I could tell that they weren't comfortable either, but I just felt like a complete outsider.

"I have to go do something," I said. Truthfully, I had nothing to do at all, but I wanted to leave, so I went off to my room.

Lydia laughed gently once Lindsey was out of the room. "She looked so uncomfortable, I can't blame her for wanting to go. I'm a little uncomfortable too. I don't know how to start this relationship again. The one we had wasn't that great when I left and now…"

"We can work on it, the three of us can try to figure out how we're going to be a family together. Since none of us can do it alone."

Again they smiled. Then Catherine remembered something. "Didn't you say that you need to make a call?"

"Oh yeah," Lydia said as she gestured absently with her cellphone. "I need to tell Sara, your co-worker, that I'll be staying here. And I want to thank her again, what she did for us is truly amazing."

"Yeah, it is. I don't think that there are too many people who would take their co-worker's child to find another one of her children. I really owe her one, more than one in fact. She isn't normally like that. Ok, you should call her. Do you know her number?"

"Yeah, but my cell battery is dead."

"Here, I'll dial it on the house phone for you."

So Catherine went and dialed Sara's home number on a cordless phone, then she handed it to Lydia.

"Hello."

"Hi Sara, it's Lydia, Catherine's daughter. I just wanted to tell you that everything is fine, and I'm going to be staying with my mom for a little while."

"Alright, that's really good."

"Yeah, we have a lot to talk about. I also wanted to thank you for all that you have done for us. Mom is thankful too. We're both in your debt. Thank you."

"It's fine, it was nothing, really. I was just helping when it was needed."

"Well thank you, because it really means a lot."

"You're welcome."

"Well, I guess that's all, bye."

"Bye."

Lydia sighed as she hung up the phone. Catherine had been looking at her as she spoke; she was examining her face.

She let out a deep breath. "Lydia, I have something to tell you."

The young woman looked worried. "What?"

"I think that I may know who your father is."

Lydia just looked at her mother, open-mouthed.

* * *

Thank you guys for your wonderful reviews, and thank you for liking the stuff I don't like, I'm sort of a perfectionist when it comes to my writing, but I give it to you if I think it is satisfactory.

I'm going to make you wait a little in the story to find out if Grissom is Liddy's father or not, but that's just because it's enjoyable to make people wait a little.

I should be able to send the chapters out fairly quickly now, because I'm done with my research paper for English class.

Please Review, I really enjoy knowing what you think, weather it's good/ bad/ indifferent, I want to know : )


	10. Seeing You Anew

"Who?" Lydia finally managed to say.

"Do you remember a man named Gil Grissom?" She nodded. "Well, I work with him now, he used to be my boss, but since I was promoted to swing-shift supervisor and he is grave-shift supervisor, we're equals. I had a relationship with him years ago, and he may be your father. We're friends now and I wouldn't want that to be different, but we have both suspected that you are his for some time."

Lydia nodded again slowly. "Do you think we can do a DNA test?"

"Yes, I'll have it done at the lab, it can be kept a secret."

"Alright, should we go tonight?"

"Sure."

* * *

An hour before mom's shift started the three of us went down to the lab. Greg, Sara, and Grissom met us there. Grissom looked at Lydia with wide eyes, but I didn't understand why just then.

The six of us sat around a table in the break room. And they talked about why we were there, that's when I understood the looks that were being cast between Liddy, mom, and Grissom.

"Sara told me about everything that happened," Greg began. "But I don't see what I can do."

"We want a DNA test." Grissom answered.

"That's not my job anymore. You guys should ask Mia."

"We trust you Greg," mom said. "We know that you can keep it a secret. You did when you tested to see if I was Sam Braun's daughter."

"Yeah, but that caused a bunch of problems."

"Yeah, well this isn't related to a case," mom responded.

"Then you guys should probably go to a private lab," Sara said. "Using the lab for personal reasons, especially on company time is not allowed. The two of you are supervisors, you should know better, and it could get Greg in a lot of trouble."

Mom and Grissom both nodded. Everyone became quiet, they were thinking of what to do. Then Greg decided to come up with an amusing solution to lighten the mood.

"Well, if you really want to you guys could go on a talk-show like 'The Maury Show' or something like that." He was laughing as he said it. Grissom gave him a scolding look, but the rest of us just started laughing.

"Hey, it would make an interesting show," I giggled out.

"Wait a moment, my running away was a reported crime right?" Both mom and Grissom nodded. "Well, wouldn't you need to close the case? So, to prove that I am who I say I am you would have to do a DNA test."

"Well, with those smarts she probably is your daughter Grissom." Greg said, Lydia smiled at him, and he smiled back at her rather flirtatiously.

"She always was a smart one," mom said. "I think that will work."

"Well, I can do the swabs in your office Grissom, and while it's being processed, I can get the file. If Mia gets the printout before I do, I'll tell her not to read it. How does that sound?"

"That'll work, shall we go to my office?"

So mom, Liddy, Grissom, and Greg all left the room, and they went towards Grissom's office.

"You feel out of place don't you?" Sara asked me.

I thought it over. "Yeah," I answered finally. "It's strange, I feel like I don't really fit."

"I felt like that in my family too. Don't worry about it though, the three of you can work on it together. Plus it's all new to the three of you and maybe Grissom too. It will take time though ok?"

I nodded, it could work, it had to work.

* * *

I'm so tired right now, I saw Star Wars last night, and then I only got 3hours of sleep before school, and tonight is the season finale of CSI, and I have a stupid chorus concert, so I have to tape the show, and I won't see half of it until tomorrow.

Anyway, I hope you like the chapter, I love the reviews you guys give, thank you.

By the way, this will never turn into a ship story, as easy as I could do that, I know that some people would be unhappy about it, so I will not ship in this story. (...well, Greg does have a chance with someone...but that's a surprise for later : )


	11. Results

Greg took swabs from the cheeks of Catherine, Grissom, and Lydia. He put the swabs into separate bags labeled 'M'- for mother, 'D'- for daughter, and 'F?'- for possible father. Then he left Grissom's office to run the test. Catherine left too to start her shift.

"I was wondering if you would come back into the picture. You were there so often when I was young. And then there were the times when mom, Lindsey, and I would stay at your house because mom and Eddie would fight. It's very interesting."

"I'm glad to see that you're alright."

Lydia smiled, and then she looked him straight in the eye and asked, "Do you think that I'm your daughter?"

Grissom let out a deep breath. "You look a lot like me. So I guess that I do.

"Do you want me to be your daughter?"

"I don't know. The whole idea scares me a little. I'm a nearly fifty year old bachelor. My entire life I've never had anyone else to care for. I realize that you're already an adult, but you probably want me to be in your life if I'm your father. If you are my daughter though, I want to be a part of your life."

Lydia smiled again. "Thanks Gil. And even if you aren't my father, I'd like you to be in my life. You were there when I was little; I don't see why that should change. Plus I'm studying forensics, you may want me on your team some day."

"Alright," Grissom said with a smile. "I think that can work."

* * *

When Sara's shift started, she left and Lydia came back into the room. She took a seat next to me.

"Sorry about being gone so long, I had a lot to talk about with Gil."

"I know, mom came back in here before her shift started to tell me."

"Are you ok with all of this?"

"What do you mean?"

"All of this change. You look very uncomfortable about the whole situation. I mean a couple days ago you were an only child with a pretty good idea of what was going on in your life. Then you found out about me and then you found me, and now your world has been turned upside down. I've come back to this place but I don't know it now. I've come here, and I just guess I expected things to be the same, although I knew they wouldn't be. I've changed so many lives by returning: yours, mom's, the rest of our family, possibly Gil's, and definitely the rest of our mom's co-workers. I just want to make sure you're fine with all of it."

She looked so sad and desperate because of it. I decided to answer her as honestly as possible.

"It does bother me. It bothers me a lot more than I want it to. Mom is usually never around and Grandma watches me a lot. It makes me upset with her, and then I learned that she had kept part of my past a secret from me. It really hurt. Then I found you and I realized when the two of you met again how much it hurt her to keep you a secret. I didn't feel as bad then because I do understand why she did it. But now I feel out of place, like you and I belong to different parts of our mom's life and none of us know where we fit in this new life. And now you're here with the people I've grown up knowing and I'm afraid that somehow they'll leave me for you. But I want to know you too; I want to have a sister in my life."

"I understand. I know that it must be hard. We can work on it though, one day at a time."

"One day at a time," I repeated. Then we hugged, and we allowed all of our emotions to be released by it.

* * *

The data sheet was printed out from the computer in the DNA lab. Greg picked it up, but before he could read the results Nick and Warrick came in.

"Hey, what are you doin' in here?" Warrick asked.

"I'm working on a special case."

"Really, I thought that Mia worked the DNA lab now though," Nick questioned. "Are you in trouble or something?"

"No, I had a request from someone and I did what they asked. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some results to give Grissom."

As soon as he finished talking, he brushed past Nick and Warrick, and he rushed off to find Grissom and Catherine. Nick and Warrick looked after him, very puzzled.

Greg found Catherine in the carport, and they found Grissom in one of the layout rooms. Then the three of them returned to the break room where Lydia and Lindsey sat playing video games.

"Alright," Greg began, somewhat out of breath. "I haven't read the results yet, but here they are."

He gave the paper to Grissom and Catherine, who read it together. Both of their expressions changed form worried to very surprised, verging on shocked. Lindsey and Lydia looked at them; curious of why they looked like that. Greg was wondering too. Grissom and Catherine sank down into adjoining chairs, while Lydia and Greg came over and looked at the paper. Greg's eyes went wide and Lydia smiled.

"I guess we've found out who my father is," she said.

Behind them, at the doorway, something fell. The five of them turned around and the first thing they saw was Sara's water bottle on the floor. Then they saw Warrick, Sara, and Nick standing at the door. Sara looked shocked; Nick and Warrick looked confused.

* * *

Are you guys happy that Gil is Liddy's father? I know the reaction is a little extreme, but thinking you are someone's parent and actually knowing it are two very different things, so that is my explaination for all of the characters acting like that.

Yay, another new chapter, only 3 more to go before I go on to the next part of the story : )

Thank you guys for reviewing, and I will probably get the next chapter up around Thursday, so it'll be here soon. I'll mention all of you in the final chapter.

In the mean time, please review, I love to hear what you think.


	12. Care To Run That By Me Again?

Greg went over to Sara and helped her over to a chair, so that she didn't collapse in a faint. Nick and Warrick took seats as well. Then mom cleared her throat and spoke, rather anxiously, to the group.

"Well, I guess you two should find out what the rest of us know already. This is Lydia, she is my daughter. It's a very long story, so I won't tell it now, because we need to get back to work shortly. Anyway, she ran away when she was younger and now she's back. We had Greg run a DNA test to see who her father is, and to close her case. Gil and I had often suspected it, but this confirms it."

"So wait," Nick said, he looked so confused, it was sort of funny. "This woman is your daughter and Grissom's daughter?"

"When did this happen?" Warrick asked.

"A little over 22 years ago," Lydia answered. She was still smiling, but she finally sat down next to me.

The general shock of finding out that Lydia was Grissom's daughter was fading from me, as well as from mom, Greg, Grissom, and Sara. Warrick still looked slightly puzzled, but poor Nick still looked totally confused.

"Well, we need to get back to work or Ecklie might start to wonder what's up." Grissom told them. So they left. Then it was just mom, Grissom, Lydia, and I in the break room. We stood up.

"I don't really know what to say to you Liddy," said Grissom. "I guess I'll be working on this relationship just as much as Cath and Linds."

"Don't worry about," Liddy began. "It'll be hard for all of us, but I'm glad that you're my father, it's better than not knowing, plus I already knew you."

Grissom smiled, and the two of them held out their hands towards one another. They shook hands, but then they also hugged; I'm pretty certain that there were tears in his eyes, I know that the other three of us were close to tears. Then they released from their embrace, and Liddy laughed slightly as she wiped away a tear.

Mom spoke, "Hey Gil, why don't you come over to my house tomorrow, that way the four of us can talk?"

"Alright, I guess I'm a part of this family now, so I should."

"Good, you can come whenever, you know where we live."

He nodded and then he left the room. Then mom hugged Lydia and I and we left to go back home.

* * *

Sara was sorting through the evidence from a case when Grissom came into the room.

"Greg's in the A-V lab with Archie looking through the surveillance video for any leads. Meanwhile, I'm trying to make sense of the evidence, do you want to help, or are you going to wonder about your daughter?"

He could tell that Sara was upset by it all, and as much as he wanted to feel sorry for her, he was not happy about how she was acting. "I'm going to help you," he said as he started to sort the evidence as well. "What gives you the right to act like this? So I have a daughter with Catherine, what difference does that make to you? We're both grateful for all of your help, but why do you have to get such an attitude about it?"

She looked up from her work, and they looked straight into one another's eyes. "Do you really want to know? Fine, I'll tell you. Maybe I don't have a right to be mad, but I am. Both you and Cath screw up as parents and two kids suffer. Then both Greg and I are drug into all of this because of what you two messed up. You were willing to make a child with her, but you aren't even willing to have dinner with me. So maybe I'm more upset because you have always enjoyed Cath more that me, but I'm also mad because now Lindsey has to feel out of place and confused! She's hurt and vulnerable, and all of these complications don't help her at all!"

For once, Grissom was completely speechless. Sure it was one of Sara's talents regarding him, but this time it was for a reason that completely astounded him. He had figured that she would be upset about his once being involved with Catherine, and that she was upset that they had a child. But he had never thought that she would be so upset for Lindsey's sake.

"I'm sorry," was all he managed to say.

* * *

As they were processing a car in the garage, Catherine explained Lydia's story as completely as possible to Nick and Warrick. They finally understood everything, but they were still very surprised by it all.

"It's strange, I never thought that you and Grissom had ever been together like that," Warrick said. "I mean, you guys never even act like there's a hint of sexual tension between the two of you."

"Yeah, I've never noticed anything either, and from the look on Sara's face, neither had she. So what gives."

"We didn't have a very one on one relationship, on my part anyway. It bothered him then, so we didn't see each other again for several years, when Liddy was about nine. He was on a case that I had a vague connection to, and when he saw Lydia, he wanted to know if she was his. From that point on, we became friends again. Then Eddie came into my life, and Gil helped me through the rough times. Then Liddy ran away, and I wanted my life to change, so I came to work here. We never had the same feelings for one another that we had so long before, and we both worried about Liddy. But we just became better friends and that's all that mattered between us. Now I guess we'll see where the relationship goes, but I don't want to become his lover, and I don't think he wants that either."

Warrick smiled. "Ah, I get it. What's past is past, this is the present."

Catherine smiled back. "Exactly."

So they, along with Greg and Sara all saw a new part of their supervisors. They also realized how little they truly knew about them. They were intrigued.

* * *

Two chaps left until the next story begins : )

Thanks to CatStokes and Sitarra for reviewing love ya both for it.

ok, tell me what you think, I'm getting very worried that people are no longer reading because so fewpeople are reviewing, so please review, even if you don't say much.

I also am practically dying because I'm not shipping in this story, so I want to know what you guys think I should do. If no one wants to have a ship, I won't do it. I'll go with the most popular suggestions, but I already have some ideas of my own. Then I'll start to introduce it in the epilogue, but it will be in the next story.

ok, here's my thanks to everyone who has reviewed thus far, sans one, but there is a reason for that:

SassyandClassy, LuvinNickyStokes, CSI Kennedy, Lynh, CSIFan4Life, Silver 186, Charmed-angel4, punkrocker269, thehoodedsweatshirt, cWillows, Gorgeous Nick Stokes, Tabbiez, Jacey925, laura, Tvrocks, Sunset. and CatStokes and Sitarra, but you've already been thanked.

LuvinNickyStokes- 50th reviewer yay : )

Gorgeous Nick Stokes- first reviewerhappiness: )

I love you all.


	13. Family Growth

The next day, Grissom came over to the house, and the four of us sat in the living room on separate chairs facing one another.

Lydia and I talked about our treks to San Francisco. Hers starting when she left home and mine starting a few days earlier when I went to find her. Grissom commented on how odd it was that Sara found me and then we had to go to San Francisco, which is her old hometown. Mom agreed that is was strange, so did the other two of us.

It was strange how we were just sitting there talking to eachother. I suppose that most families aren't like ours though. I mean, my dad was dead, my mom was a workaholic, I had jus found a sister, who had just found out who her father was, and he was already part of both of our lives. I'm already confused by that sentence, let alone by living it. The whole thing was so strange and new to all of us, but we all wanted to make the best of the whole thing. So we talked, and we were starting to become a lot closer.

Later, the four of us went to my Grandmother's house. She greeted both Liddy and I with tears and scolding. After answering her questions for about an hour, Liddy and I went to her old room while the other three talked.

We entered the room and I stood at the doorway while she looked around.

"Everything is the same," she sighed dreamily. Then she turned to me with a smile. "Do you know how to ice-skate?"

"No."

"I remembered that I wanted to teach how when you were old enough to learn. I still want to teach you. Whenever I skate all of my friends are impressed and I tell them about my awards. I wish that I would have stayed, but I know that it caused so many changes, most for the better."

"It must have been hard. I want to learn to skate; it would be fun."

"I'll teach you then. Probably when I come back… hmm… most rinks aren't open during the summer, and although I'll come back when this semester is over I won't be able to teach you until my fall semester is over."

"That's awhile. So you're going back to San Francisco?"

"Yeah, I only have one year left, and I can come back here on holidays. At least I don't live half way across the country or anything. I live a few hours away. Plus I think it will make the transition easier for all of us."

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm going to miss you when you go. I didn't expect to become attached to you so quickly."

She came over to me and we hugged. "Neither did I Linds," she whispered to me.

She then told me about every little object in her room, and then we went up to my room, where her diary still was. She picked up the diary off of the bed where it lay. She ran her hand along its cover gently, almost as if it were a breakable treasure.

She sighed softly. "I'm so glad that you found this. It contains all of my forgotten memories, so you probably know more about my childhood than I remember."

"You can hove it back, it is yours after all."

"Thank you."

"I have your letters too, do you want them back also?"

"No, I wrote them to you, they're yours."

"Thanks."

So we just talked about ourselves more and we were becoming close friends. Suddenly she switched topics.

"Shouldn't you be in school?"

"Yeah, I already missed yesterday and now I'm missing today, but it's not that important. I'll go back tomorrow. When does your semester end?"

"In about three more weeks."

"Oh, when do you plan on going back?"

"Probably the day after tomorrow, that way Roxie isn't covering my classes for too long."

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to cover anyone's classes for longer than five days either."

Lydia agreed, and after about half an hour, mom, Gil, and Grandma came into the room. Then we talked some more. We were all starting to become a family, and I liked it. We stayed at my Grandmother's house for dinner, and my Aunt Karen's family came over. Liddy was welcomed back warmly and with tears. At about seven we returned home. When we got there, Gil said that he had to get going. He then hugged the three of us goodbye.

So I now had two new members of my family, I was starting to like it.

* * *

TBC...

Thanks to cWillows, sitarra, csifreak04, wplove, CSIindiegurl, andGcshipper for reviewing, and anyone else whom I forgot! Thanks to all you guys at IMDb for reading it, love ya'll lots!

The ship is gonna be... Grissom and Catherine! so just wait a couple more chapters for it : )

Lindsey's part as the lead of this story will end in the next chapter, but the story won't.

hmm... I believe that's all! yay!


	14. Comming To Vegas

Liddy left that Thursday like she was planning on. She had gotten everyone's phone numbers and she promised to call at least twice a week to mom, Gil, Sara, Greg, and I. I wasn't quite certain why she wanted to talk to Greg so often, but I figured that they must have liked talking to one another; plus she was planning on having a job like he used to have, so it did make sense. She also promised to call the rest of our family regularly.

She hugged everyone goodbye and she got in her car and drove off towards California. Mom, Gil, Grandma, and I had tears in our eyes as she drove away.

During her breaks from college she came back to Vegas to see us. During those times we had parties with family and friends, occasionally Liddy would bring Roxie to see us. And during her winter break she did teach me to ice-skate.

She was becoming fast friends with mom's co-workers, and she fit in with everyone very well. She became very good friends with Sara and Greg. By the end of the year, we had all figured out how to fit into our family, and we were comfortable with the changes that had occurred.

When she graduated in the spring, she came to live with mom and I. Then she applied for a job at the crime-lab. The day of her interview, mom and I helped her prepare, and she looked very confident. We wished here well, and she headed off for the lab.

* * *

Lydia entered the room where she had been instructed to go. She saw Grissom, Greg, and Ecklie sitting there. She smiled confidently and took a seat. Ecklie and Grissom were there because of their positions in the department, and Greg was there due to his former position within the lab.

Ecklie opened up a folder, and he spoke, "So, you're applying for the position as a tox and chemical specialist. I've read your transcript, and from what I can tell you are an outstanding candidate, I'm very impressed."

"Thank you, I think it may be genetic."

"Yes, it may well be; which brings me to a slight problem. I've read here that you are the daughter of supervisors Grissom and Willows, is that true?"

"Yes, it is. This was all figured out last year, I'm certain that you were told of it."

"Yes, I was. The problem is that it is never a good idea to have family working together, anywhere, let alone in a crime-lab."

"Well, I wouldn't really be working with them, after all, the lab and forensics units may work in collaboration, but they are separate entities."

The three men looked very impressed by here way of speaking.

"Well, that is very true, but still, it is not a very good idea…"

"Conrad, she is capable of doing the work," Grissom interrupted. "Her grades are outstanding, and she would be an asset to our team."

Ecklie thought about it, and after awhile he said, "You've won me over. Welcome to the team Lydia. You can start tomorrow evening at 5."

"Thank you very much sir."

"Sanders, why don't you show her around the lab so that she is familiar with the layout," Ecklie said.

"Sure," Greg replied. Then to Lydia he said, "Shall we?"

She grinned at that, and then they left the room.

"I'm still not very certain about this Gil. I'm not doing this as any sort of favor to either you or Cath; she is very qualified as a tox analyst. I just don't like the idea of her being the daughter of two of the supervisors here. It could bring all sorts of troubles."

"Neither of us is going to cover for her if she makes a mistake. She is an independent woman who is capable of making her own decisions. She is the one who applied to work here, and neither of us are going to treat her any differently than the rest of our co-workers."

"Good, that's what I wanted to hear."

* * *

Greg finished showing Liddy the main areas of the lab, so they went into the break room and they sat down. She used her cellphone to call Catherine and Lindsey, both of whom were happy about the news. Then she got off the phone and smiled at Greg.

"What is it?"

"Well, you're done showing me around the lab, and I don't start 'till tomorrow. My parents know that I have the job, and you have the night off… So, what do you suggest doing now?"

Her voice was very suggestive, and he smiled.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I want to go out to get a drink. Would you like to come?"

"I would, but I don't know how my parents would feel about me going out to a bar with an older man."

He pouted slightly. "I'm not that much older than you. Plus the age difference is one year less between us than it is between them. Besides which, they know me."

"Which means they may trust you less with their daughter, after all, I am your boss' only child." She teased.

"Well, we don't have to tell Griss and Cath about it."

"You mean I should keep a secret from my parents?" That might not bode well for either of our jobs."

"Well, it doesn't have to, after all, we are both adults."

"In that case, ok."

They both smiled and laughed, and then they left the room together and headed for his car.

* * *

Ok, I changed my mind as to how I was gonna write the story (again!) but anyway, I like this way better : ) Cath/ Griss shiping is comming soon!

I've changed my mind so many times during this story, and I'm gonna tell you all the ways soon, but yeah, I have to study for finals right now, but hey, I updated : )

Thanks for reviewing guys: CSIindiegurl, P. S. L. Szmanda, mirdaishan, belgianbabe2974, csifreak04, sitarra, CSIFan4Life, and anyone else who I forgot : )


	15. A Night On The Town

Greg drove them to a nicer club in town where they got something to eat. Then they each ordered one drink that was alcoholic, because if they had more they would be above the legal limit. Then they danced for hours in each other's arms.

"Liddy," he asked as they danced to a slower song.

"What Greg?"

"I think I'm falling for you."

Her sparkling blue eyes met his dark brown eyes, and with a smile she said, "Good, because I fell for you the day we met."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Then why haven't you said anything before now?"

"I was waiting for you to make the first move, but then I got tired of waiting."

"Well, now that we've fallen for each other, what should we do?"

"Date, then fall in love, get married, have kids, you know, that sort of thing."

"You make it sound so serious, what if I don't want that much commitment right now?"

"Well, then we can just date for now and see where that leads us."

"I like that idea."

"Me too."

"So, are we a couple now?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Good," he said. Then he leaned down to her face and their trembling lips met for the first time. Slowly they allowed their kiss to deepen and their lips parted as they kissed. After their kiss ended, they looked into each other's eyes with love.

* * *

Earlier that evening, after Grissom left work, he decided to stop at Catherine's house to see how she was. He parked in the driveway, and then he went up to the door and knocked. A minute later, Catherine answered the door. She smiled at him in surprise.

"Well, I didn't expect to see you here."

"I just thought that I might come over and see how you are."

"Well, I'm fine, and I'm very happy that Liddy got the job."

"So am I. Can you imagine, our daughter will be working with us."

"Not really, it still feels strange to say our daughter… Do you want to come in and have a drink?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Lindsey is at a friend's house for a sleepover, and Lydia can come home whenever. It'd be nice to have company."

"All right, I'll join you."

So they went into her living room, and she brought in two beers and a bag of chips from the kitchen. Then they sat on the couch with the bag between them and they started to watch TV.

After sitting there mindlessly for about an hour, Gil turned to face Catherine. When she noticed that he was watching her she looked at him too.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing, I was just thinking… well, have you ever thought about the two of us?"

"You mean 'us' as in the couple sense or in the we-have-a-child-together-what-do-we-do-now sense?"

"Well, we've both thought about the second one, but that was last year, I meant the first one."

"Well, I've been telling myself for the past year that I don't want things to change between us, but the truth is that it already has. And I don't mind it. We're family now, just as much as anyone else we're related to, Lydia is our connection, and the thing is, I remember how things were back then. We smiled and laughed and had fun. You were the first guy who made me feel smart and I don't know why I left that. So I guess what I'm trying to say is that I want to give us another shot."

"That's what I wanted to ask you. I'm willing to try it out if you are."

"That sounds good to me," Catherine said, then she laughed. "So we're what now, boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"I don't know. What are we supposed to do now? I mean we're already involved in each other's personal lives. How are we going to things?"

Catherine gave him a sly look. "Well, I can think of a few things…"

"Cath, that's not what I meant. I think."

"This is bizarre, we're both adults who are over forty, we have a child together, what is our problem with restarting this relationship?"

"I don't know, we're already friends, so this isn't much of a change."

"You're right. Well, how about we sit next to each other instead of being on opposite sides of the sofa for starters."

"Ok."

So Catherine moved the chips onto a table, and then she sat next to him. She leaned her head onto his shoulder, and he tentatively put his arm around her back so that he head was resting on his chest. After being uncomfortable for several minutes, they relaxed into one another, and they allowed their inhibitions to be let go. They became comfortable relaxing into one another, so that they even shifted onto the couch with her lying in front of him while they were reclining.

After they had lain like that for awhile, she turned around so that their faces were about an inch apart. They suddenly both became very nervous as they stared into the clear blue pools of each other's eyes. Catherine let out a jagged breath, and then she used her one hand to trace his face, shortly there after, he did the same. Almost at the same time, their faces moved towards one another, and their lips met. First their kiss was gentle and unsure, but then it became stronger and more certain.

"Do you know how much I've missed your kisses?" Grissom asked.

"Not as much as I've missed yours," she replied.

Then they shifted into a sitting position, and they kissed again, and tears came into their eyes. They continued to kiss lightly, and then they kissed more deeply. Only once did they stop kissing, and they spoke.

"I love you Cath."

"I love you too Gil."

They were content, at peace, and for the first time in many years, they felt complete. They were so completely wrapped up in one another that they didn't hear the front door open, and it wasn't until they heard someone gasp behind them that they knew they weren't alone anymore.

Greg and Lydia had come into the house, and when they had come into the living room they were both very shocked to see Catherine and Grissom passionately kissing on the sofa. Both of them gasped, and then Catherine and Grissom stopped, startled, and they looked at the other couple.

* * *

TBC...

Hey, sorry I haven't updated in awhile, mostly that was because I was having a very hard time writing G/C... (if you couldn't tell from my other stories, I usually ship G/S, hence my difficulty...)

Thank You Lissa for your amazing help on this chapter! it would have taken so much longer without you!

anywho, thanks to the reviewers...CSI Kennedy, sitarra, csifreak04, CSIindiegurl, janisha, CSIFan4Life , P. S. L. Szmanda, you guys make my day because your reviews are so awsome, and if I forgot anyone I'm sorry!


	16. Well, That Was Unexpected

"Mom, Gil, wh.. what, what on earth…" Lydia said, barely able to speak.

Catherine was the first to regain her composure. So she stood and said, "Well, Greg, what are you doing here, and I wasn't expecting you to be back for awhile Liddy."

"Apparently," she responded. "So, is this something that I should know about, or what?"

Grissom stood next to Catherine and he put his arms around her. "Liddy, your mother and I have decided to start dating again."

All four of them started to smile. "Really, are you guys certain," she questioned.

"Yes," Catherine answered. "We want to make a new start, and we want to try things over again."

"Good, I'm glad. Well, I suppose this is as good a time as any to tell you that Greg and I have decided to start see each other."

Catherine and Grissom were speechless, Greg looked nervous, and Lydia was smiling so brightly that it could have lit up the room. The parents gained composure, and Grissom smirked. "Greg, do you think that it's a good idea to date your boss' daughter?"

"Well, um, I love her, and I don't see why not."

Both women smiled even more at that comment, they were such romantics. "Well, with an attitude like that I'm very happy for the two of you," Grissom responded. "But if you hurt her, it might be very bad for your job Greg." His tone was slightly threatening, and although Greg looked a little worried, they all started to smile and laugh.

"Well, why don't we all take seats, there's plenty to eat and drink and there are mindless TV shows to watch," Catherine suggested.

"Sorry Cath, but I've got to go," Grissom said. "I'm happy though."

"So am I," she replied. "Well, what about you Greg?"

"I gotta go too, sorry Cath, sorry baby."

Liddy kissed Greg lightly on the cheek and said, "Don't worry about it, I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

"Alright," Greg replied.

Then the couples kissed goodbye, and said their I love yous. Grissom also hugged his daughter goodbye, and then the two women were left alone in the house. They sat down on the couch smiling brightly.

"Well mom, I guess we both got the men of our dreams tonight."

"Yeah, we did. I can't believe that you and Greg are together, or that Gil and I are together, it's so sudden."

"I know, but I'm happy, I can't wait until Linds finds out."

"I'm not certain how I'll tell her."

"Don't worry about it mom, she'll be happy with it, she likes Gil, she knows that he's good for you."

"Thanks for the comfort Liddy."

"Any time mom."

"So I'm taking you to work tomorrow?"

"Yes, we left my car at the lab so that we wouldn't be using two cars to go to the same places. You and I should car pool anyway since we do live together."

"Yeah, I also carpool with Nick and occasionally Warrick, I used to carpool with Sara, but we haven't been on the same shift in over a year and a half. We decide at the beginning of the week who carpools which days, so I'll get you in it too."

"Thanks mom, well, I'm tired so I'm gonna call it a night."

"Ok, dear heart. I love, sleep well."

"I love you too mom, good night."

So they hugged each other good night, and then they went off to bed.

* * *

TBC...

Sorry that the chapter is rather short and kinda blah, but it'll get better, I do have some interesting things commin' so just wait...

Thanks to the following people for reviewing!

Sitarra, CSI Kennedy, CSIindiegurl, CSIFan4Life, Vanillastar, jewelbaby D.M.A.S, janisha


	17. A Few Interesting Things

The next day, Catherine and Lydia drove together to work. When they got there Catherine showed Lydia into the lab, there she was met by Hodges, who was going to supervise her work for the next few weeks. After Liddy gave her mother a 'you have to be joking' look, Catherine left while smiling.

Lydia worked well on processing the various chemicals that came in for her. Hodges looked like he would have a nervous breakdown because of her at any moment. He was afraid that she would break something, and she of course wasn't.

Later that day, Grissom came by to see how Lydia was doing while he dropped some evidence off. Hodges was in another area of the lab processing evidence when Grissom came by, so he listened to what they were saying.

"Hi Liddy, how are things going," Grissom asked.

"I'm doing good. Hodges is terrified that I'll break something, but things are going fine. Is that all?"

"Yes, I just came in to drop this off, I'll be back when it's done being processed, ok honey?"

"All right Gil, see ya later."

"See ya later."

Grissom put his arm around her shoulder and gave it a squeeze as he left, and both of them smiled. A minute later Hodges came over and looked at her suspiciously.

"What's the story with you two?"

"What do you mean?"

"He was being rather, friendly towards you."

"Oh that, I thought that the gossip would have spread about that by now."

"Gossip, what do you mean. Maybe I haven't been listening closely enough."

"Well, it was all awhile ago, so I don't see why you wouldn't have found out."

"Let me more blunt with you."

"That shouldn't be too hard for you."

Hodges rolled his eyes at her sarcasm, and then he said, "Fine, did you get this job because of your relationship with Grissom?"

"No, of course not, that is very insulting!"

"Sorry, well, are you Grissom's girlfriend?"

"What," Lydia said with a laugh. Hodges looked very insulted, but she couldn't stop laughing for several minutes, even though she really did want to explain it to him. Finally she gained enough composure to gaspingly tell him, "No, he's my father, and in case you're wondering Catherine is my mother. Greg is my boyfriend, and none of that has to do with why I got the job, I got it because I am a qualified graduate is that clear."

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"Oh, it's fine, I'm amused actually."

"Good. So, you and Sanders…"

"Don't make a big deal out of it, we only just started dating, I don't want him to be scared away because of office chatter."

"I won't tell everyone ok."

"Good. And don't make a big deal out of who my parents are either."

"I wouldn't do that, they are both supervisors after all."

"Very good. I think this may be the beginning of a very interesting friendship."

"So do I," he replied with a smirk

They worked the rest of the night very comfortably with one another, he was no longer afraid of her dropping things, and they actually had conversations about different things that they enjoyed and they found many similar interests to discuss.

* * *

Later that morning, after the shift ended, the whole group went out to dinner so that they could celebrate Lydia's job. They went to a relatively nice diner and they had two tables put together so that they could fit. Catherine, Grissom, Lydia, Greg, Sara, Nick, Warrick, Sophia, Mia, and Brass all managed to fit at the tables. They laughed and had fun while they ate. They all enjoyed the time that they had just being with each other and talking. When they finished, the group split up and most of them went home to get some sleep. Catherine and Grissom decided to go to his house for awhile, and Lydia decided to go over to Greg's apartment for awhile to hang out with Sara, Warrick, and Nick.

* * *

Grissom and Catherine relaxed into each other on his sofa. They both enjoyed how close they were to one another, feeling each breath rise and fall within one another, hearing the smooth rhythm of their bodies. Right then they were just comfortable being together, not really as lovers, but as amazing friends, comforting companions. They were lying down with her head against his chest.

Catherine turned to face him. "You know, I feel like we're an old married couple."

"Why is that?"

"Because we have an adult daughter and we're just relaxing against one another instead of partying like two people who just started dating would be."

"Well, we could be doing more if you want…."

Catherine put up an eyebrow at his suggestion. "Are you serious?"

He gently cupped her face with his hand. "Cath, I loved you the first time we dated, all of these years haven't changed that fact. I know how important physical relationships are to you, and to tell you the truth I want to."

Catherine still couldn't believe what he was saying, so she asked, "Right now, here on your sofa with me?"

"Yes," he replied, and then he kissed her. "I love you Catherine," he said, and then he kissed her again.

"I love you too Gil," she said, and then she kissed him back passionately, and they continued to kiss as they started to undress. Their eyes sparkled beautifully as they looked at one another, and they made love right there on his sofa. Afterwards they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Greg's apartment, Greg, Lydia, Warrick, Nick, and Sara were playing various games like 'UNO' and 'Jenga' while listening to classic rock-and-roll on his radio. They had a great time hanging out and having fun with one another. Eventually Greg told them that he and Lydia started dating and the others were thrilled. When Warrick, Nick, and Sara left they hugged Lydia goodbye and they said that they'd see everyone that evening when they were back at work.

Lydia looked up at Greg from the couch as he was putting away the games, and she said, "Baby, I should get going, I need sleep."

"Are you sure that you have to?"

"Yeah, and you have to sleep too. We have to work in like ten hours."

"Well, that does give us time to do other things," he said hopefully.

She squashed his hope though. "Greg, there are some things you don't know about me yet, and I don't feel like explaining them now, but one of the things in our relationship that you need to learn now I guess, is that I'm really not ready for that kind of a relationship yet." Greg looked very disappointed, so she tried to cheer him up. "I'm not saying that this is like a 'no we're never gonna do it' sort of thing, I just need to handle a few things from my past and then I'll be ready for it. Plus we only just started dating, I believe in going a little slower than that, even though my mom doesn't. I love you so much already, I hope you understand."

"It's ok, if you need time you need time, I understand. I shouldn't be trying to get anything when I just started to date you anyway, I'm sorry. If you want to tell me about it, I'll listen."

"Right now I don't want to talk about it, it's nothing to worry about, but I just don't want to ok."

"All right, well we should both get some sleep. Let me walk you to your car."

She smiled, "I think that can be done."

So he walked her to her car, he kissed her and then she went into the car.

"I love you Liddy."

"I love you too Greg, I'll see you tonight."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye."

And then she drove off.

* * *

TBC

Yeah I hadn't done a good cliffhanger in awhile and I figured that now was the time, plus the story still is a drama so I decided to make it more intriguing : )

thanks for the reviews guys! CSI Kennedy, CSIFan4Life, jewelBaby, sitarra, CSIindiegurl


	18. Reasons, Secrets, and Trouble

Later that afternoon, Lydia was making something to eat when Catherine and Grissom came in. Liddy looked at them curiously, and she figured out fairly quickly what they had been up to. She gave them both a scolding glance and she said, "And what were you two up to while the rest of the night shift was sleeping?"

Catherine said simply, "We slept after we talked a bit."

"Right," she replied sarcastically. "You guys know that I don't care what you do together, you are my parents after all, and if you want to have sex you can, it doesn't matter to me in any way."

They both smiled at her bluntness. Grissom asked, "How long did the party at Greg's house last?"

"For a couple hours when we all decided that we were tired so we all went home. I'm getting ready for work, I don't know what you two are planning on doing now."

"Well, I have to get back home, but it was nice seeing my daughter again."

"Thanks, well I'll see you later at work then if you really want to leave mom and I"

They all smiled and then he hugged her goodbye, and he gave Catherine a goodbye kiss, and then he left.

"I was making a sandwich, do you want one mom?"

"No, thank you, I'm good."

Catherine and Lydia took seats at the dining room table, where Liddy said, "I'm glad that you and Gil are together mom, it makes our family feel even more complete."

Catherine sighed. "Yeah, it really does. He completes me more than anyone else I've ever been with, I really do love him."

"Good, I'm glad. Both of you deserve to be happy, and you really make one another happy, I could see that even today at work you both smiled brighter."

"We also have you to thank for that."

"Thanks mom." Lydia said, but she was kind of looking off into space as she spoke.

"You seem a little preoccupied, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing, I just have some things on my mind, that's all."

Catherine raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"Well, I'm not really sure how to talk about it, I never told you everything about my past, and even though I should have because you're my mom."

"Don't worry about it, you can tell me anything, for goodness sake, I was a stripper I think I can handle your life's troubles."

"Thanks. Well you see Greg is an amazing guy, and even though we only started dating yesterday, we've been talking for over a year so we're good friends. Well after everyone left we both wanted to make the day a little more special and we thought about having sex, but I turned him down."

"Was he upset?"

"Kinda, I told him that it was some things from my past, and it really was, but I didn't tell him about it, I said that I needed my time. Plus we just started dating so it's rather soon for that sort of thing you know? He was very understanding though."

"Well that's good."

"You see when I first went out to 'Frisco I met this guy who was sweet at first but after we dated for awhile he wasn't nice anymore, he started to become abusive. I never had sex with him, which made him mad, and then he started to become more violent towards me. After we had dated for about five months he tried to rape me, I managed to escape by screaming loud enough that people came to see what was wrong, we were in the dorm, and he was arrested. I'm not afraid of seeing this guy again, but the memories of it still bother me, and I'm afraid of relationships. My other problem is that I've never actually had sex before, I'm a virgin and I'm afraid of my first time."

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm so sorry that you had to go through that. Don't worry about Greg though, he's a gentleman, even though he doesn't act like it at times, and he'll be very understanding of you. When you think you're ready you'll know it, don't rush into having sex with him, when it happens it happens, and he isn't the type who will force the issue ok sweetie?"

"Yeah, thanks mom, you're a real help."

"That's what I'm here for." Catherine then hugged Liddy tightly, and even though they were both tearing up, Lydia managed to laugh and say, "Just wait until you have to go through the same things with Lindsey."

"Oh, please don't go there, one of you is bad enough right now."

"She needs you though, she needs all of us. At least she's used to the bigger family now, it was really hard for her at first."

"I know. Well, I need to get a little more sleep before I go to work."

"Ok mom, have a good nap."

"Thanks," Catherine said as she got up and went over to the doorway out of the dining room, then she turned to look at Lydia again. "Where is Lindsey anyway?"

"Oh, she called and said that she'll be at Tara's house tonight, and that I should pick her up from her last day of school tomorrow."

"Thanks, you really are a help."

"You're welcome, and I really do enjoy having a family, I can't believe how little we argue it's great."

Catherine smiled and then she went off to bed. Lydia sat there thinking for awhile and then she finished her sandwich.

* * *

That night they were all a little tired, but they managed to have a very good shift at the lab, there were very few cases that were being handled so everyone's workload was lighter. At the end of the shift Catherine and Grissom decided to go out again. Greg wanted to go out with Lydia, but she said that she needed to get some sleep before hanging out with Lindsey the rest of the afternoon. He told her that it was all right, but he was still a little hurt; they kissed goodbye, and then they went off to their homes.

* * *

My last day of eighth grade Liddy came to pick me up from school. She greeted me with one of her amazing smiles and then she drove me to a park where we got some ice cream and walked around. She told me all about what had been going on the past couple days, that she had gotten the job with mom and Gil, and that she had started dating Greg. I was very happy for her; after all, Greg was a very cool guy.

It was really amazing how the two of us got along, no siblings get along as well as the two of us, but that was probably because we had only know one another for a little over a year. I loved how we had identical necklaces, it made us closer I think, and I really liked that. For my thirteenth birthday a week earlier she had given me a charm bracelet that jingled when it moved, it was fun to wear, so I was wearing it then.

After we had walked for awhile we sat down under a tree and relaxed. We talked about the movies we were planning on seeing and just everything imaginable. I started to realize that she was preoccupied, and after we hadn't talked for a few minutes I decided to ask about it.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Right, I don't believe you what's wrong."

"Fine, I'll tell you, but you can't tell anyone anything ok."

"Sure, I won't say anything."

"I told mom most of it, but not everything. One of my ex's was abusive, and he was released from prison the other week, I'm afraid that he'll come and track me down. I saw someone who looked like him the other day, and I'm afraid that it was him."

"That's not good, why don't you tell mom or Gil, they can help."

"I know they can babe, but I don't want him to know who my family is, I want to protect you guys from him."

"I see, well I won't say anything, but you should tell them, otherwise they might worry more."

She smiled at me and nodded. She then changed the subject. "So, you're a freshman now, very cool you only have four years left."

"I know, it's kind of scary."

"Don't worry about it."

"I won't."

"Good."

Then we left and went back home, where mom and Gil were already sitting in the living room, it looked like they were waiting for us. So we sat down too. They had that sort of look that people get when they want to tell you something but they don't know how to say it, it made me nervous, but I hadn't done anything wrong, so I waited.

"Lindsey," mom began. "Gil and I wanted to tell you, well you see..."

By that point I had figured out that they were together, but I waited to hear them say it. Finally Gil spoke, "What your mother is trying to say is that she and I have started dating, we were wondering if you were ok with that Lindsey."

I thought about it and said, "Yeah, I'm ok with it. Have fun."

"Thank you," Gil replied. I was amused, so was Liddy.

We hung out for a little bit, and then they all left to go to work so I had the house to myself again, but that was ok by me. What nobody had realized though was that Lydia's ex was in the area, and he had already found her. The other problem was that he knew where she lived.

When they left for work I sat down in front of the television to watch a show. A few minutes later I heard a crash, and then I saw a dark figure coming at me. I was hit in the head, and everything went black.

* * *

TBC...

Oh, I'm lovin' it, this story is so much fun to write, but it is even more fun because you guys review!

so thanks! you guys are great! Sitarra, CSI Kennedy, Jewlbaby, Lissa88, CSIFan4Life, D.M.A.S

PS, Lissa after the first GC scene it hasn't been too hard : ) thank you!


	19. Finding Out

When Catherine and Lydia came home that morning, they saw that the door was open, they were both alarmed by it, but they assumed that Lindsey had just left it open and that she was outside. They both took out guns and they entered the house and called her name desperately. Then they saw the living room; all of the furniture was broken and on the television a letter had been taped. Catherine went to take it off, but Lydia stopped her.

"We need to call this in mom, we can't touch anything you know that."

Catherine just nodded and she started to cry. Lydia wrapped her arms around her mother, and they walked back outside. As they went, Lydia used her phone to call 911 to report that Lindsey was missing. Within half an hour the police and night shift CSI team had arrived.

Before Brass could ask any questions Grissom went over to his loves and hugged them tightly. Grissom, Catherine, and Lydia cried into one another as Brass, Sara, and Greg tried to calm them down. Sophia stood there not certain of what to do.

"I'm so sorry Cath," Grissom whispered to her.

She looked into his eyes and she said, "Why her, why now, everything was so good."

"Don't worry, we'll get her back, I promise that to both of you."

"But it's my fault dad, it's all my fault." Lydia said as her head was buried in his shoulder.

He just stroked her long hair and he whispered soothingly, "No it's not you can't blame yourself for this."

She stopped crying and looked up at him. "No, you don't understand, it is my fault, I didn't tell you guys and I should have, and now he probably has her, it's my fault!" Then she wrenched out of his embrace and she went over to the side to cry on her own. Greg went over to her to and he put an arm around and he held her as she wept. Grissom and Catherine looked hurt and confused.

Then Grissom told Sara and Sophia to start processing, and to find out what the note said as quickly as possible. The two women complied.

"Hey, why don't you four come down to the lab where we can talk ok?" Brass asked, it wasn't really a request, but since they were friends and he was concerned, he said it kindly. They complied, and Catherine and Grissom went with Brass while Greg and Lydia went in his car.

At the lab Brass gave them all coffee and they sat around a table. Greg had wrapped one arm around Lydia and he was holding her hand with the other. Grissom was doing the same thing to Catherine.

"Ok guys, why don't you tell me as much as you can about what happened and then I'll ask you a few questions," Brass said.

They nodded, and then they told him about what they had seen when they came home.

"All right, Lydia, what did you mean when you said that it was your fault," he asked. They all looked at her and she looked very heartbroken. Greg whispered to her, "It's ok baby, they need to know what's happening so that they can help Lindsey."

She nodded, took a deep breath and told them everything about her ex-boyfriend. How he had been abusive and possessive, and how he had been arrested for trying to rape her. Her parents started to cry at her confession, and Brass asked her why she thought it was him, and she told them that her ex had been released from prison released from prison recently and that he had already contacted her. Then Brass' phone rang, so he answered it and he took down what he was told.

"Was his name Mark Collins," Brass asked when he got off the phone. She nodded, and then she broke down into sobs. Brass relayed what the note said, "He said to deliver five million dollars to a post office box by noon or Lindsey is dead. I guess not telling us about him was a bad move, where do you plan on getting that kind of money?"

Catherine looked Brass straight in the eye and said, "I know someone." Lydia looked up at her hopefully, and the men looked at her suspiciously. Then she got up and said, "Come on Liddy, it's time to see your grandfather." And then the two women walked out of the room arm in arm as the men looked on.

* * *

TBC...

Sorry for the shorter chaps, but since I'm getting them to you so quickly I thought I might as well : )

Thanks for the reviews guys, I love them all!csifreak04, sitarra, alex, CSIFan4Life, CSI Kennedy, ViveLaGC, jewelbaby, janisha

csifreak04- 100th reviewer! yay! I'm only posting ch. 19 and I already have 104 reviews! that's amazing thanks guys and gals: )

also thanks to csifreak04 for reviewing three of my stories and being impressed by them, they will be updated soon!


	20. Surprise, Friendship, and Help

I was in a garage filled with boxes when I regained consciousness. I was tied to a rather uncomfortable chair and the room was fairly dark. I looked around and from my side a man stood up from a chair. He walked in front of me so that I could see him. I was not happy.

"Who are you?"

"I am your keeper for now."

"Why am I here?"

"So that I can see Lydia again."

"What do you want with her?"

"She is very important to me, she completes me."

"She said that you are a jerk."

"She has called me many things, that doesn't change who I am to her."

"What are you to her?"

"I am her husband," the man replied. I was shocked.

* * *

Sara and Sophia finished processing the scene, and then they went back to the lab. Sara brought the letter into the room where Grissom, Greg, and Brass sat, and she let them read the note themselves. 

_If you read this I got your girl, if you want her back get me 5 million bucks by noon today or she's dead, and you'll never see her again. When you get the money have it delivered to post office box 1981 at the post office. Lydia it's your fault, you never should have left me!_

_Mark Collins_

"Wow, he sounds like a real charmer," said Brass.

"Sophia is running the name to see if he has a record, and the rest of the evidence, though it's not much, is being processed," Sara said.

"Good," Grissom answered. "Catherine is getting the money from Sam Braun. I want our team to work on this as hard as possible to get her back, if necessary call in Nick and Warrick, I'm certain they'll want to help. Greg why don't you see what you can do. If you feel too close to this case I want you to remove yourself from it, is that understood."

"Yes"

"Well, I have to get going, I'm going to try and find out more about this guy and his connection to Catherine's family," Brass said. Then Greg and Brass both left, leaving Sara and Grissom sitting alone in the room.

"I'm sorry that this happened to them, I know that she is pretty much part of your family, it must be hard."

"I feel like I've lost my own child Sara. It's tearing me apart inside and I don't know what to do about it."

"I'm certain that she'll be all right; Lindsey is a very tough girl, she can take it. I don't know how well the rest of you are going to hold up though."

"Neither do I. We're practically a family, we only just found each other, and now it feels like we're being torn apart. I'm afraid that if we don't get Lindsey back that Catherine will never recover. She's been happier ever since Lydia returned to us, she became the person she used to be, she won't be if she loses Lindsey, and neither will the rest of us."

Sara went over to Grissom's side and she put a hand on his shoulder. He was surprised by her touch and then she spoke very gently to him. "I know how much Catherine means to you, and even though it hurts me a little, I want you two to be happy. We'll get Lindsey back so that the four of you can be a family again."

Despite all of his worrying he smiled at her and she at him, he took her hand and squeezed it tightly. "Thank you Sara. How did you figure it out?"

"When I saw the two of you hugging earlier I knew that the two of you had become more than just friends. I was shocked, but not too surprised at the same time. We have a case to solve now, but afterwards, I hope that we can be friends again, like we were all those years ago when we didn't have the problems of being attracted to one another."

"I'd like that, and I think that it would work for the better for all of us, now lets get to work."

Sara grinned, and then they left the room to work on the case.

* * *

Catherine and Lydia entered the Tangiers casino and they were told where to find Sam Braun within the building. He was sitting at a table with some of his associates and a few women, but as soon as he saw them he got up and he went over to them. 

"Well, what is the reason that you have decided to come and see me Mugs?"

"I need help Sam."

"That's a surprising thing to hear from you."

"Would you two stop it," Lydia snapped.

Sam looked at her curiously. "Who is this?"

"Do you remember my first daughter Lydia, well this is her."

"Liddy, after you ran away I missed you, I sent out people to find you but it didn't work, I'm glad that you're back."

"Thank you, but right now that isn't the problem. One of my ex's kidnapped Lindsey and he wants a five million dollar ransom paid by noon or she's going to be killed."

"Please Sam, I need the money to save Lindsey," Catherine pleaded while crying.

Sam hugged them both, and he said, "The money is yours, I want Lindsey to be safe, and I know that she won't be if I don't give you the money. I just hope that this is the beginning of a relationship with you and your family again."

"Yes Sam, it is," Catherine replied.

Within twenty minutes they had the money in a bag in their car and they returned to the lab where they arranged for the money to be dropped off. They only had four hours left.

* * *

TBC... 

I do realize that parts of this resemble 'Grave Danger', but it really isn't supposed to... : )

Thanks for the reviews, they are so nice! CSIindiegurl, CSIFan4Life, CSI Kennedy, janisha, belgianbabe2974, elvenpyro, csifreak04

and Medha, your review is the funniest thing I've ever read! that was great! also thanks to those who are reading and reviewing "Hope" and "I loved you the first time I met you" as well!


	21. Gotta Get You Back

"What, don't you believe me," my captor asked.

"I'm just surprised, that's all."

"Of course Liddy didn't tell you anything about me, why would she, she hates me."

"Then why are you trying to get her?"

"Because she is mine."

"Oh," I responded. I was shocked, scared, and pretty ticked off, but I was also trying to get him to talk. Maybe it was because I've watched too many cop shows on television, but I thought I was doing fairly well. "What's your name?"

"Mark Collins, and you are?"

"Lindsey, Lindsey Willows."

"Why does my Liddy spend so much time with you, are you her friend."

"I don't know what you mean, Lydia hangs out with me, but I don't really know her. She found me after I ran away and she started to talk with me. I don't think she would care if I was never found," I lied.

He thought about it and replied, "That's good, because if they don't find you in the next three hours I'm going to kill you and then they'll never find you."

* * *

Lydia and Catherine returned to the lab with the money in a bag, they put the bag on the table and opened the bag up in front of the others who were gathered around in the layout room. Then they took seats with the others. 

"Five million dollars, wrapped and ready to go," Catherine said.

The others stared at the money, mostly because they had never seen that much money before.

"Who's going to deliver the money," Warrick asked.

"I am," Lydia answered quickly.

"No you're not!" Catherine and Grissom said in unison.

Brass, Nick, Warrick, Sara and Sophia smirked slightly at the way they had acted like over protective parents just then.

"Wait guys, why don't Liddy and I deliver the money and then we can take it from there ok," Greg said. He looked scared, but certain.

"I don't think that it's a good idea for Lydia to be involved in this."

"I already am involved Gil, I need to help her, and the rest of us can too. I am the only one who knows how he acts, he won't kill her, he's trying to get me."

She looked between her parents intensely, she was ready to take the money and deliver it on her own, but she wanted to be let go.

"Look, this guy has a record a mile long, what makes you think that you're safe from him," Nick asked, breaking the tense silence.

"He is obsessed with me, he thinks that I'm his wife. The truth is we were engaged at one point, but after he became abusive I broke it off, he has never accepted it. I need to make sure that Lindsey is safe, if he does anything to harm her I won't be able to handle it."

Catherine looked into her daughter's eyes and although they were both nearly crying Catherine looked back at Grissom and said, "Let her go Gil."

He looked between his love and his daughter and although it tore him up he said, "All right, Greg and Liddy you go and deliver the money. Call as soon as the drop has been made, is that clear?"

"Yes Grissom," Greg replied. Lydia nodded, and then the two of them left with the money.

"Thanks Gil," Catherine said.

He half smiled at her, and then he said, "Ok, I want all of you working on finding this jerk, he has to be somewhere near so find him!"

The rest of the team nodded and then left with exception of Brass and Catherine.

"Hey, I'm sorry for what both of you are going through, but don't worry about it, both of your girls are strong, they'll defend themselves if they have to."

"Thanks Jim," Catherine replied.

He nodded, and then he left the room as well. Grissom stood up and then he picked Catherine up into a hug, she buried her face in his chest and cried.

"I'm so scared Gil, I could lose them both right now, and I don't know what I'd do."

"Shh, don't worry, they'll be fine Cath, nothing will happen to them."

"You don't believe that any more than I do."

"I know, but we can hope, and that's what we have to do otherwise neither of us will be strong enough for this case."

She looked into his eyes, both of their faces were tearstained, and she said, "I know. Just kiss me, help me not to be afraid."

So he gently cupped her face with his one hand and he leaned down and gently kissed her lips. "It'll be fine," he whispered against her mouth, and then he kissed her again.

* * *

Greg stopped his car outside of the post office, and then he and Lydia entered it. They dropped off the money, but the postal worker told them to wait, and then he gave them a sealed envelope. The two of them went outside and they opened the envelope in the car. Lindsey's bracelet fell out into Lydia's hand and she nearly cried again, then Greg read the letter out loud. 

_Good, money, that's what I like. Now go and get the money back out of the building, and bring it to me. No cops are allowed to come or I'll kill her. Now be a good girl Lid and behave or the little one is dead. I'll kill her and you know that, what about if I do to her what you never let me do to you? Bring the money to 55 Ridge Lane before noon!_

_Mark_

"I can't believe you dated such a slimeball."

"Neither can I. Drive there, and I'll call Gil on the way ok."

"But the money…"

"We aren't going to get it back after just delivering it, so come on, lets go."

"You're the boss."

So Lydia called Grissom and told him what had happened while Greg drove. They were met halfway by Nick and Warrick, who had the money, then they continued to the house.

* * *

The house was already surrounded by police officers and the swing and nightshift CSI's. They all had guns drawn and they were waiting for orders. Lydia spoke to Brass, and they concocted what would happen next. Brass then told Grissom who nodded to give his approval. 

Lydia took the money from Nick, hugged her parents, and kissed Greg; then she walked towards the house. Catherine tried to stop her, but Grissom held her back.

"What are you doing, she's our daughter, she can't go!" Catherine practically yelled at him.

"She wants to Cath, we have to let her go," he said, and then he kissed her forehead lightly. She didn't cry again, but she shook in his arms.

Lydia was practically dying from fear as she approached the door. Greg was being held back by Sara who wanted to stop Lydia herself. They were watching a friend walk to an uncertain fate and there was nothing they could do to stop it. As she approached the door everyone backed up and hid so that they wouldn't be seen.

Lydia looked down at Lindsey's bracelet that was in her hand, and with as much courage as she could manage she rang the doorbell.

* * *

The doorbell rang, which startled Mark. He left me without a word and went to answer the door. He was really annoying, he was pretty much just an ignorant little turkey, but he was still rather strong, so I guess that was scary. Maybe I just wasn't afraid of him because I was so tired and sore that I was more irritated then anything else, or maybe it was the fact that I had so much confidence in my family and friends that I knew I would be found. 

I moved around in the bonds to see if they would come loose, and they did move a little, but it wasn't enough to get out. I could vaguely hear him talking to someone at the door, but I couldn't make anything out. Then I heard gunshots, which made me jump, which is rather hard while tied to a chair, there were shouts and screams and after awhile, more gunshots, I had no clue what was going on until the door opened again.

* * *

TBC... 

I promise that the suspense ends in the next chapter, but that may take a little longer to get out because I'm unhappy with how it reads... if anyone wants to offer help or to discuss my fics go to i md b. com find the CSI board, from there look up my thread on Before Me, I have the same screenname here that I do there. I hope to see you around!

Thanks for the reviews! I can't believe how some of you trusted the guy saying that he was Lydia's husband lol CSI Kennedy, csifreak04, Lissa88, Jewelbaby, Gorgeous Nick Stokes, janisha again, thanks for the reviews


	22. Recovered

A minute after Lydia rang the doorbell, Mark opened the door. He was uncertain of what to say, and she wasn't sure either. She pushed the money towards him.

"Here's your money, now where is she!" Lydia's voice shook a little, but she kept her gaze firm.

"Where's who, what are you talking about dearest," he said very innocently.

"You know exactly what I mean! Cut it out Mark, I'm not yours and I never have been! We were engaged, that's all, and it ended four years ago when you assaulted me!" She was getting agitated, but she didn't lose her focus.

His voice and manner became very cold. "Fine, she's inside, but now that you're here I think I might help myself to you as well."

"Do you think I'm stupid? I won't let you touch me."

"Yeah right," he said. He made a quick move for her hand, but at the same time she pulled out a gun. She dropped the bag of money at the door. He backed into the house and she followed. At the same time the police outside moved into position.

Lydia realized that she was vulnerable, but she also knew that she was Lindsey's only hope. She cleared her mind and focused only on him and what he was doing. She realized that he was backing up too far for her liking so she told him to stay where he was, he of course complied.

"I'm in a new position Mark, now I'm the one in control and you're the weak one, where is she."

"The garage."

"Thank you."

"Why do you hate me?"

"You don't want me to start listing my reasons, you'll only get upset." She didn't realize it, but he was backing up very slowly as they spoke. He managed to back up far enough to trip into a cabinet, which startled Lydia. He tried to move towards her, but she started to cock the gun again so he backed up.

Suddenly he pulled out a gun from a shelf and they leveled their guns on one another. She was scared, but somehow she kept her cool. He was now very angry.

"Is this what you wanted Lid! Did you want me to be angry again! Are you trying to get killed! What, no answer!"

"I'll give you my answer!"

And she shot. Unfortunately the bullet only wounded him and he shot her as well. She screamed and then the others entered the house with shouts. Lydia had fallen down and he had picked her up so that she was his shield. They were both wounded in the shoulder, but she was worse off then he was. He backed them against a wall so that he could get a good view of the others. He knew that he wouldn't get out alive, but he wanted to ensure that she wouldn't either.

* * *

Warrick had kept Greg and Catherine outside of the house, although both of them had protested it. Nick stayed with them so that they wouldn't go in. Grissom and Sara however stood with Brass in front of Lydia and Mark.

Grissom looked into his daughter's pleading eyes, he knew that he had to save her, she was his only child and he loved her with his whole heart. She was weakening quickly, and she looked between her father and her friend with love. She was no longer afraid, but she was somewhat sad, she didn't want to die.

"Give up the gun Mark," Brass said in a commanding voice. "You've already lost, so what's the point of doing this?"

"She's mine, no one else can have her. She'll die with me."

"What gives you that right," asked Sara, her gun was pointed directly at his head so she knew that she could kill him.

"She's my wife, she's mine and no one else's!"

Brass, Grissom, and Sara were a little surprised, but they didn't break their concentration. "What would it take for you to let me go," Liddy whispered.

"Tell me you love me and show me you love me."

"Right now?"

"Yes."

"Fine, I love you, I always have and I always will, does that satisfy you," Lydia spat the words out kindly, but she didn't mean them. He was satisfied though, so he let her go a little bit, which caused her to collapse on the floor.

He stood against the wall with the gun limply hanging in one hand. No one was certain what he or she should do next, everyone was afraid to make a move, and Lydia was crying on the floor; she was broken and dying.

Then he yelled, "I still don't care what you say! You brought the police and I told you not to! The girl is going to die!"

With that he moved towards the garage door, and as he approached it he fired towards the police, which caused several screams, and a few shots to be fired back. He fell to the ground with several bullets in him, one of which came from Grissom's gun.

Grissom went over to his daughter, and he held her in his arms, while he put pressure on her arm to stop the bleeding. Brass meanwhile checked Mark's pulse; he was dead. In a few minutes the rest of the team was let inside, and they opened the door into the garage. Catherine entered first, and Lindsey was cut free from the chair, and she ran into the waiting arms of her mother.

The rest of the team hugged Lindsey as well, since they worried about her so much. Then she was led into the next room where Lydia had been laid carefully in Greg's lap and Grissom was putting pressure on her wound. Lindsey ran over to her sister and she held her hand. Lydia smiled into her little sister's face, and promised that everything would be all right. Catherine also kneeled next to them. After a minute or so Lydia passed out.

* * *

Eventually, Lydia and her family were taken to the hospital where they sat in a waiting room while the medics and doctors managed to stabilize Lydia's condition. Lindsey was also checked out by the medics who said that she was fine so she was released. After an hour or so they were permitted into Lydia's room where she was sleeping. Lindsey managed to curl onto the bed next to her sister and fall asleep, while Grissom and Catherine fell asleep on chairs in the room.

Greg and Sara made there way to the hospital as quickly as they could. They said that they were siblings to Lydia and they were permitted into the room. The sight actually was sweet. Lindsey was gently sleeping against her sister while Catherine and Grissom were sleeping using one another as headrests. Sara smiled and Greg went over to Lydia's side and he kissed her forehead. Then they sat down to wait until she woke up as well, and in doing so they also fell asleep on chairs in the room.

When Liddy woke up she giggled slightly because of her sleeping friends and family, the number of people in the room had actually increased from when Greg and Sara had come in. There were now members of her extended family as well as several co-workers of theirs in the room.

She did realize that her arm was in pain, but the drugs she was on helped her a lot. She kissed Lindsey on the head; she was overjoyed that her sister was back again. She knew that a lot of questions needed to be answered, but right then she was content because she had everyone who cared about her in that room and everyone was safe.

She fell back asleep, but she knew that everything was fine and it would be fine from then on.

* * *

TBC...

Thanks for the reviews guys! CSI Kennedy, csifreak04, gcshipper, sitarra, jewelbaby, gckyr, CSIFan4Life

Sorry that it took so long, my modem broke and we only got it replaced today!


	23. A Short Talk

While Lydia slept the majority of her friends and family left the hospital because they had to do other things. When Lydia finally woke up for the second time, she only had four visitors. Catherine, Grissom, Lindsey, and Greg had all stayed for her.

"Hey, what's up guys," she asked.

"We were waiting for you to wake up," Lindsey replied.

"Well, I did wake up for a minute awhile ago, but everyone else was sleeping. So I went back to sleep I was very happy to see that everyone was here though. So, how are you Linds."

"I'm ok, I'm still a bit shaken up, but I'll be fine."

"Good. I think that I should tell you guys everything about Mark and I, since you're obviously curious and as my family and boyfriend I think that you deserve to know.

When I moved to San Francisco I got a job as a singer in a nightclub. It paid nicely and I gained quite a few fans. He was one of the men in the club who watched me, one night he offered me a drink and then we hit it off really well. He seemed nice then and we had things in common, at least that's what I thought. I found out that he was also a student at Stanford and we managed to start seeing one another regularly. What I hadn't realized was that he had become a little too attached to me while he saw me sing, and once we started dating he became insanely jealous of me talking to any other guys. Roxie told me to dump him right then, but he was my first boyfriend, so I didn't know any better. I stopped singing, and I got another job, even there he became jealous. After awhile he started to hit me, and even though I didn't like it, I became afraid of leaving him. Then he became so kind and he proposed to me, I accepted, but the next week he broke into my dorm room and he started attacking me, Roxie smashed him in the head with a bat. Then he was arrested.

I guess our relationship was a little messed up. When the police entered his room they saw pictures of me that he had drawn before we dated, and they read his diary where he talked about killing me all the time. He was obsessed, and he wanted me to be his in the worst way. There were ways he wanted to torture and kill me that disturbed even the police.

That was Mark, a twisted man, but he was my first love. I'm so sorry that everything happened like this, I was just hoping that he would forget and go away."

"It's ok babe," Greg said. "I promise you that I'll never be like that to you."

She smiled at him and she put out her hand for him to hold, which he accepted. "I know that you will never be like that to me, that's why I love you so much." Then she put her injured arm out slightly to her family, and the three of them put their hands on hers. "And I love the three of you too. You're the family that I lost so long ago, and now we're complete."

They all agreed with that. Then Catherine said, "Well, what are we going to do about taking care of you Linds while we work?"

"I don't want to be left alone mom," Lindsey said.

"I can take off of work…"

"No, Cath, I can. I have more vacation days than you do, so it's fair," Grissom interrupted.

"Well I could help too," Greg said.

"No, I think that I can do it. I'll be out of the hospital by tomorrow and then I can watch Linds.

I also have something to say, I know that I've only had this job for three days, but after going out there and being in the middle of it all I've decided to switch professions. I want to be a police officer. I know that it's a very different field from the one I'm in now but I think that I'm ready to try it. I know that my working with you guys was such a hard thing to get, but I really want to do this. I know that I'm a chemical analyst and that I have a very important part in the lab, but I think that I really am meant to be a cop.

So since I'd be fired due to the fact that I was still in training and I'll be out because of this injury I'm going to resign."

"But you just started," Greg said. "You really wanted it."

"I know babe, and don't be hurt by it ok. I love being a chemist, but I felt so much more important saving her and I know that if I saved others I'd feel the same way. Plus if I work homicide I get to see all of you anyway. But for the summer I'm going to stay home, partly to recover and partly to figure out what I really want in life."

"Liddy, you can do whatever you want," Catherine said. "Just remember that if you really decide to leave the lab they most likely won't rehire you."

"I know mom. I want to think about it, then I'll make my decision."

"Now speaking of places to stay," Grissom said. "Your house is still going to be a mess if we go back there Cath."

Catherine ran her hand through her hair. "Oh yeah, I forgot, so much has happened that I guess it slipped my mind. Do you want to go back right away Linds?"

"No, not really," she replied.

"Why don't you guys stay at my house until you're ready to return to your home?" Grissom asked.

Catherine looked to Lindsey who nodded her consent. "Well, it looks like you're going to have two house guests, and soon a third. Do you think you can handle that Gil?"

"You're family, of course I can Cath."

"You two are nuts about each other," Greg commented. "And no one ever saw it before last year. Are you going to tell the others that the two of you are together?"

"Sure we are," Catherine responded. "But we haven't had time to tell everyone, so much has happened in these past few days. I guess the two of you need time to work on your relationship too."

Greg and Lydia smiled. "Hey, if I get vacation time I could spend it with her," Greg said.

"Watch it Sanders, this is my daughter that we're talking about here," Grissom warned.

"Yeah, and she's mine too so that means you need to be even more careful," said Catherine.

"Be nice, I love him," Lydia defended. To which Greg said, "Thanks baby, they don't seem to believe that I can be trusted with you."

"You can't," Lindsey said. "But we like you enough to allow you a chance"

They all laughed, and then Catherine said, "You're doctor is coming to see you soon and then you'll find out when you're going to be released ok babe?"

"Yeah mom, thanks."

Then Grissom, Catherine, and Lindsey hugged Lydia and they left after telling her and Greg goodbye. Greg sat next to her in one of the chairs.

"Are you really ok with everything Liddy?"

"Yeah, I am, thanks for being so worried about me."

"That's what I'm here for. So he was the reason that you were so uncomfortable with me the other day?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you."

"It's ok, I understand. You can talk to me though, whenever you need to have someone around. That's what I'm here for."

"I know, thanks. You are so amazing, that's I love you."

"That's why I love you too."

Then he kissed her, as they were kissing her doctor came in and he said, "Is this a bad time, or should I come back later?"

The two separated, and as Greg sat down Lydia said, "No, it's ok. I want to be released though."

"We'll see about that now. I'm glad that you decided to have me as a doctor, your mother has told me that you work with her now."

"Yes, but I'm considering a new profession, as a police officer."

"Then I may see you more often."

"I hope not, I don't want to be shot that often."

"I hope not as well, shall we begin?"

So he examined her and after he prescribed several medications to her he decided that she was fit to be released from the hospital. She was surprised with this, but he told her that because of the way hospitals were run that people were released as quickly as possible.

Greg drove Lydia to her house first so that she could get some clothes, and then, after they called to let them know about Lydia being released, they went to Grissom's house, where her family was already waiting. Greg kissed her goodbye, and then he left.

* * *

TBC...

I think that the hospital thing needs to be explained. I realize that of course people are sometimes held in the hospital for awhile, but my one uncle was severely injured and they released him after two days I believe, so since Lydia wasn't too badly injured I had her released the same day.

Thanks to the following people for their reviews, and since I forgot them on the last chapter I want to thank Andrea, Lissa, and Medha for their help on ch.22! it wouldn't have been that good without you three suggesting the changes I made to it!

Sitarra, jewelbaby, belgianbabe2974, CSIindiegurl, csifreak04, MyBella131, punkrocker269, CSIFan4Life, and to everyone else who has been faithfully reading this!


	24. I Have Something I Want To Ask You

Grissom and Catherine told their colleagues that they were dating, and they were all very happy about it, although Sara was slightly jealous even though she had already known. In the end however, Sara decided that she couldn't begrudge the happiness of her friends. They also informed Ecklie that Lydia was considering resigning from her job. He said that although she wouldn't be paid for her sick leave that if she decided to return instead of resigning that the position would still be there for her.

After a few weeks of living at Grissom's house Lindsey said that she was ready to move back into their home, so the three women moved out of his house. He was glad to get his space back, but he missed having them there.

When the Fourth of July came, Greg and Lydia decided to go on a date, although Lindsey wanted to hang out with her sister still, since they had been spending the past few weeks together, she understood. Lydia had an amazing time with Greg, and they enjoyed developing their relationship even more. They completed one another in ways that neither of them had ever known before.

They went to amusement parks and other things together and they enjoyed every second of it. The same was true of Grissom and Catherine, they loved one another and they enjoyed every second of their time together. All five of them went to different things together and soon Greg was considered to be almost a part of the family as well.

Lydia decided that she should remain at her job in the lab, while she took courses in law enforcement to make sure that she really wanted to make the change.

* * *

In early autumn, Grissom took Catherine to a beautiful cottage in the mountains for the weekend. One evening he had made dinner, and they enjoyed it under the beautiful twilight sky. Candles lit the deck and the sunlight sparkled across the lake. 

When they had finished they went for a walk along the lake, and then they sat on a bench and they looked at the stars. He put his arm around her shoulders and she nestled into him.

"Cath," he said after awhile.

"Yes Gil?" She replied as she turned her head to look into his eyes.

"I've been thinking about something for awhile, and I was wondering what you think about it."

She sat up and turned to face him more completely, and cocked her head slightly as she said, "What?"

He reached into his pocket and he pulled out a small ring box. As he opened it he said, "Catherine, I loved you once a long time ago. A lot happened then, and we weren't friends for awhile, and then we had an amazing friendship for many years. After I found out that we had a daughter, I became so much closer to you, and then I fell back in love with you, and this time it's been so much better than the first time, I could never imagine spending another day without you in my life. So, I want to know if you will marry me, and spend the rest of our lives together."

Catherine smiled, laughed, and started to cry, she couldn't say anything so she did the only thing she could think straightly enough to do, she kissed him. After their kiss ended he asked, "Is that a yes?"

She punched his arm softly, and while she was still crying she said, "Of course it's a yes. I love you so much Gil. I want to be your wife." They kissed again as he slid the ring onto her finger. She looked down at the ring and said, "It's beautiful." Then they kissed again.

* * *

When they went home they told Lindsey and Liddy about it, and the two girls were thrilled about it. The happy couple announced their engagement to their colleagues the following day and they were also excited about it. The best part of the relationship that Grissom and Catherine had, as far as work was concerned, was that they were in the same position so there was no conflict of interest at work. 

They started to plan the wedding a few weeks later, since they didn't see a point in waiting. While they were making arrangements and plans and doing those types of things, Greg was hatching a plan in his head that he felt he needed permission to act upon.

While they were working one day, Greg managed to work up the courage to see Grissom while he was alone in his office. He nearly ran as he entered, but he felt that he had to.

"What is it Greg, you've been preoccupied all day?"

Greg took a seat and after hesitating he said, "Well, I've been thinking about this for awhile, and well I thought that I needed to ask you about it. I've always been told that this the right thing and everything…"

"Greg, would you just say something?"

"Ok, I want to ask you if I can have your permission to marry Lydia."

"My permission? That's a little old fashioned don't you think?"

"No, I don't. Like Papa Olaf always told me, 'all ways do the proper thing' and well this is the proper thing to do. So, what do you say? Can I marry your daughter?"

"If she says yes, I approve and I don't think that she'll say no."

"Thank you Grissom."

"You're welcome Greg."

So the next time Greg went on a date with Lydia he made sure that everything went as smoothly as possible. They went to an amusement park they went on the Ferris Wheel. While they were stopped at the top he stood up and then he kneeled down in front of her, and he took a ring from off of a necklace that was around his neck.

"What are you up to," she asked, although she already guessed the answer. She started to smile and she couldn't stop.

"Liddy, I know that I won't be able to match the amazing proposal that Griss gave to Cath, but I want to know if you'd marry me. I want you to hear what I'm going to say first though. You're the most amazing person that I've ever known, and I've never loved anyone the way that I love you, for me you are perfection, and I love you. Will you marry me?"

"Of course I will Greg. I love you so much. I don't think that there is anyone else in this world that I would rather share my life with. Sure mom and Gil had a very romantic engagement, but I'd go for fun with you over romantic any day."

Then he slipped the ring around her finger, and as he went to kiss her the ride started again which caused him to fall forward into her. They both laughed. "So would I," he said, and then they kissed.

When they got back to Catherine's house they planned on announcing their engagement, but unexpectedly more than just Catherine, Grissom, and Lindsey were there, Nick, Warrick, Sara, and Brass had all come to help with the wedding preparations. So in front of the entire group they said that they were engaged. They were congratulated, and hugged by their friends or their family, since that's what good friends really are.

The dates for the weddings were set. Catherine and Grissom were to be married in early November, while Greg and Lydia decided to marry in mid-December. Lindsey was to be the flower girl at both ceremonies. Lydia was chosen as Catherine's maid of honor and Roxie was chosen as Lydia's maid of honor, although both decided that Sara was going to be in a special position as well because she had been their friends and she had brought the family back together. The men had a harder time choosing who would be best man at their weddings. After they debated in amongst the men for awhile, it was decided. Nick was going to be Greg's best man, and to keep it fair, Greg was made Grissom's best man.

The dresses, decorations, caterers, and hosts were chosen, as were the honeymoon spots and Lindsey's babysitters. The guest lists had been made and the invitations had been sent. There were only a few things left to plan, and the couples were very happy. There were two issues that worried Grissom and Catherine though, issues that they needed to talk about with Lindsey and Lydia, and even Greg.

* * *

TBC... 

on the insistence of some and because I felt like it they are engaged : ) (but I needed a small cliffie!)

thanks for the reviews, which are always so kind: Gcshipper, csifreak04, jewelbaby, CSIFan4Life


	25. Can We Talk?

Grissom took Lydia out to dinner one evening to tell her what had been bothering him for some time. They had talked about many things throughout the evening, but he knew that he was just avoiding what he needed to say.

"Liddy, I need to tell you something."

"What is it Gil?"

"In my family there is a genetic disposition for hearing loss. Your Grandmother is deaf, as you know. There was a time when I was losing my hearing as well, I had surgery to correct it, but it still has the potential of recurring."

She thought about what he had said and responded, "So you're saying that I have the potential of losing my hearing as well, and that any children of mine have that potential too?"

"Yes, there is that possibility. I've wanted to tell you for some time, but I've never had the courage to say anything, but your mother and I both thought that it wouldn't be right for you and Greg not to know this since you're getting married."

"Greg doesn't know does he?"

"No, he doesn't. The only one of our colleagues who ever found out was Cath."

"I'll tell him, it's only fair."

"I understand, and he should know, he is going to be my son-in-law. There is another thing that your mom and I wanted to ask you."

"What is it?"

"She had wanted to know if I'd consider adopting Lindsey. I said that if she wants to I would love to have her be my daughter, but we're both too afraid to ask her, and we wanted to know if you'd be willing to ask her for us."

She smiled slightly. "I'll ask her, and I don't think she'll say no, but I'll ask for you two."

"Thank you," he said. He paid for the meal, and then hugged her as they left.

The next day, she had two people to talk to; she didn't know which one would be easier to tell first, so she did the only thing she could think of, she talked to Sara.

She went over to her friend's apartment at about noon, and she told her everything as they drank coffee. Sara wasn't really surprised by either thing, but she did realize that it was going to be hard for Liddy.

"They do like putting you in the middle don't they?"

"With Greg it isn't because it would be my responsibility to tell him anyway. With Lindsey however they know that I'm closer to her so hearing something like this from me sounds nicer."

"I guess. I think that you should handle it with Greg first, and then deal with telling Lindsey."

"All right, I'll give it a shot, but I still don't know if either is really the best course of action to take first."

"Don't worry about it, they're both very rational people and since Lindsey is already in high school the news shouldn't be too much for her to deal with. He's already going to be her stepfather, so she probably won't be too troubled by it."

"Ok, well wish me luck."

"I do, lots of luck, you'll need it."

"Thanks Sara."

"Any time Lid."

When Lydia was done hanging out with Sara she drove over to Greg's apartment where she told him the news. He took it surprisingly well that any children they had could become deaf, and that Lydia too could become deaf. He said that no matter what he loved her. She was very relieved at how he handled it, and then after she was done being with him, she went home to talk to Lindsey.

The sisters sat on Lindsey's bed as Lydia explained what she had been asked to say. "They want to know if you want to be adopted by Gil."

"I don't know, that's something I never even thought about. I don't know if it would feel right."

"It would mean that you're more than just my half sister, and it wouldn't mean that you'd have to call him dad and forget that Eddie was your father. I don't even call him dad, it's too weird, because I'd be changing what I've thought of him as for twenty some years. I know that you care about him though, like I do, and it might just make things easier legally."

"What do you mean?"

"In case mom would die, which I know that neither of us wants, before you're an adult then he could be your parent without signing any extra documents."

"I see. I know that he wouldn't want me to call him dad and pretend that he is my dad. I'll think about it, and then I'll give them my answer, how about that."

"Sounds good to me sweetie."

So Lindsey thought about it, she talked to her friends in school about it the next day, and finally she told her mom that she wanted Grissom to adopt her. That made everyone even happier.

* * *

TBC... 

Like I said, the things they needed to say weren't too major. I think that after ch. 27 I'm going to go on hiatus for awhile, just because I need to get some things accomplished around the house and for my school year this fall (summer assignments : ( The weddings are in the next two chapters! and if you want a sneak peek into it read my story Hope, and you'll find out two very nice things : ) (that's all I'm gonna say) The next two chapters will be up before next week since they've already been written (well I'm just starting 27) and ifI do go on hiatus (probably won't : ) I'll return in mid-August... (27 won't end with a cliffie either! I promise!)

Thanks for the reviews! Linneke, gckyr, jewelbaby, CSIFan4Life (I realize that if I waited longer I might get more : )


	26. The First Wedding

The final weeks before Grissom and Catherine's wedding were filled with things that needed to be done, not to mention that they still had their cases to work on. Lydia celebrating her twenty fourth birthday was the one of the few relatively calm days for them; another was the day that Grissom adopted Lindsey. She had been accepted into one of the school plays and she was given a leading role, a near impossibility for a freshman, and the opening night of the play was the same day that she was adopted. Of course she was happy about the change, but it was a very sudden thing for her. Suddenly both she and Catherine no longer had the last name Willows, they had changed their last names to Grissom. So that evening at the performance the director mentioned the change, and for some reason that not even she could understand, Lindsey cried because of it, not for long, but just a little. Her family of course loved her performance, and they were unaware of her momentary sadness about the name change. A friend of Lindsey's named Tommy Robbins was supportive of her though. 

The other things that happened included Gil starting to move into Catherine's house. They had decided on her place because it was bigger than his, and Greg and Lydia started to look for a house of their own to live in. They were going to pay for the house with Greg's savings, Lydia's income, and help from her parents.

* * *

Before any of them had realized it, the wedding day had arrived. The church was decorated with beautiful red and white roses, and gauzy pale colored cloths. At the front of the church Grissom stood with the minister as the seats filled with their friends and family.

Everyone that they knew was there; even Sam Braun had been invited he was going to walk Catherine up the aisle. Grissom's mother was there as well; she sat across the aisle from Catherine's family, with her own family.

In one of the back rooms, the finishing touches were being made on Catherine. Her gown was elegant and strapless; the top of the dress was halter-like so it was stiffer in appearance, while the skirt section flowed bountifully from it. The fabric was a white satiny material with sparkles throughout it. The top of Catherine's hair was twisted and clasped in the back by a clip and the bottom part of her hair which hung below that was curled so that it fell softly over her shoulders and back. A tiara with a veil on it was fastened to her hair, and it was draped over her face and back. For jewelry she was wearing her engagement ring, and a matching set of diamond earrings, a necklace, and bracelet. She looked stunning.

The bridesmaids were dressed in light blue dresses that were not overly dressy, so they could be worn again. The bridesmaids were Catherine's sister Karen, her niece Mary, then Lydia and Sara. Sara would walk with Nick, Lydia would walk with Greg, Karen would walk with Brass, and Mary would walk with Warrick.

As the women started to leave the room, Sara stopped and asked Catherine if they could talk for a moment, she agreed, and when they were alone she said, "I just wanted you to know that I'm happy for the two of you."

"Sara, I know that you loved Gil for awhile, but I also know that you've been able to let him go. He never has told me if he felt the same way for you, but I think that for a time he did."

"I know he did, but that's in the past now, somewhat, but we're friends now. I don't want that to be different now, I've moved beyond my infatuation with him, and I also realize that his personality and mine would clash very badly in a relationship, they do already. But the two of you make one another so happy which makes me glad. I'm also happy that you and I have become friends again. I like things a lot better this way."

"So do I."

Then they hugged and Sara said, "Come on, let's get you two married."

So the procession into the sanctuary was led by Lindsey who spread red, white, and pink rose petals on the ground. Then Karen and Brass walked in, followed by Mary and Warrick, and then Sara and Nick. Just before Catherine entered the maid of honor walked in with the best man, they were probably just as happy as Catherine and Grissom were; Lydia and Greg knew that their own wedding was to take place in just a few more weeks, which made them very excited. As they reached the front the Wedding March played and Catherine entered on her father's arm.

At the front of the church Grissom took her hands within his own, and her father then sat down. They looked at one another through her veil and smiled. The minister spoke shortly, and then they said their own personal vows to one another.

"Catherine, you have been a constant companion for me throughout so many years. The only times that I've truly been happy were when I've been with you, and from now on that is all that I want. I know that it may seem short, but I think that you remember what I said when I proposed my love, and I didn't want to share that with everyone else. I promise that I will always love you and be faithful to you, and that I will love and protect our children as well."

Catherine giggled slightly, as did her two daughters, and then she said her vows. "Gil, you were always there when I needed you, even when I pretended that I could make it on my own. Our daughters, because now they are both your daughters, both love you, and so do I. You have never given up on me, and you always were there when I made a mistake. You have given me strength, courage, and support through the most difficult times in my life, and I could never imagine a day without you in it from now on. You were there when I went through loosing Lydia, my divorce, finding my father and dealing with that, my boyfriends, Eddie's death, and then having Lydia return to us. You have been one of the only things I've been able to cling to through it all, I love you Gil."

As semi-traditional as they were trying to make the wedding, nothing could prevent Catherine's daughters from putting a hand gently on their mother's back; all three were starting to tear up, and so was everyone else in the room. Lydia also put her free arm around her sister's waist. Then the minister continued by having them say the traditional marriage vows of promising to love, honor, cherish, and protect through sickness and health until death, and then they kissed.

When they pulled apart from their kiss they saw the tears coming down the cheeks of all the people that were there, including themselves.

"We're really married now aren't we," she asked him in a whisper.

"I hope so," he whispered back.

Then the two of them walked down the aisle arm in arm followed by their attendants and after that the guests filed out.

* * *

At the reception, which took place that evening, about two hours after the wedding, at the biggest ballroom in the Rampart casino. As much as Grissom wanted to deny it, he was now the son-in-law of Sam Braun, and he supposed that he should get used to it so at the reception he made amends with his new father-in-law. Everyone was enjoying being at the reception and having the chance to mingle with one another.

When Catherine tossed her bouquet to the assembled single women, Sara surprisingly enough, was the one who caught it, which caused the people to wonder who she would marry, and she started to blush uncomfortably. Mercifully both Catherine and Lydia saved her from the crowd by wandering off with her.

During one of the dances Gil and Catherine stood in a corner watching their friends and family dance and mingle. They were content to just be held by each other and observe for one dance.

"I'm glad that our families get along so well; I was worried for awhile," Catherine said.

"So was I, after all neither of us were too fond of your father and your mother and he have a few issues together as well. Then there is my family who doesn't socialize along with my mother who is deaf."

"She likes being with her granddaughters and her son. Our friends are getting along with everyone very well too. Did you know who Warrick is dancing with?"

"No, do you?"

"Yes, she's one of Lydia's friends, her name is Roxie Carmichael."

"Oh, I hope that they have fun. Who is dancing with your nephew Jake?"

"Ellie Brass."

"Really?"

"Yep, I hear that she's changed."

"That's good to hear, Jim seems a lot happier now that she's clean. Sara and Nick appear to be enjoying dancing together."

"Yeah, they do, it makes me happy to know that she is fine with all this now."

"Me too."

"Who is Lindsey dancing with?"

"Al's grandson Tommy. He better be careful, I don't think he knows what he's getting himself into."

"It's just a dance."

"What if they want to date?"

"Baby, right now I want to just hold you and not care what our children do. I'm happy just the way I am."

"I'm happy too. I love you."

"I love you too."

They kissed, and as they were kissing Greg and Lydia appeared. "When are you two leaving?" Lydia asked when they stopped kissing.

"I don't know, soon I guess," Grissom responded.

"Yeah, our flight leaves at ten and it's eight now. We packed earlier, but we should get there early. Maybe we should leave in like twenty minutes," Catherine said.

"Well then we'll make an announcement that the two of you are leaving, how about that," Greg said.

"That way everyone can say goodbye," Lydia added.

"All right, let's do that," Grissom said.

Then the announcement was made and everyone said goodbye to the two; they were given many hugs, kisses, and wishes of luck, and then all of their friends and family, for the most part, filtered out of the room. Most of the guests would be at the next wedding in four weeks.

They did notice that Lindsey had been given a quick kiss by Tommy, which caused slight concern in her parents. Then Lindsey, Lydia, Greg, Sam Braun, Marianne Michaels, Vivian Grissom, Gil, and Catherine all left the casino together in one of Sam's limousines, which carried them to the airport.

The luggage that they had packed was in the limo, and they carried it out of the vehicle and put it on the sidewalk at the airport. Then they hugged their family goodbye. They were going to Hawaii for two weeks, and then two weeks after that Lydia and Greg had their wedding. During their two weeks away Lydia had the fun of watching Lindsey.

With hugs and tears and kisses Catherine and Gil managed to leave their daughters and parents or in-laws at the doors and they entered the airport to go on their honeymoon.

* * *

TBC...

I've decided to go on hiatus now... I have housework to accomplish and I'm starting to get writer's block on this story (which is the first time that I've had it on this story) So I haven't even written ch. 27 and it won't be this long (most likely) and I don't really know how to write it (I know what I want to say though...) So yes, I'm not going to post it for awhile, but I may finish and post it before August (hopefully...) But after that I promise to be updating regularly again... (though in September school may start to interfere...)

Thanks for reviews, I truely love them all and they encourage me to write lots! csifreak04, SassyandClassy, CSIFan4Life, jewelbaby, CSI Kennedy, CSIindiegurl

Thanks for the help I've been given and everything that has been said by you people who are so wonderful as to read all of my little works of bordom! Lots of Love! I shall return!

Jen


	27. The Second Wedding, and a Whole Lot More

Gil and Catherine had spent the first week of their honeymoon on the islands of Oahu and Maui, the next week they stayed on Kauai and Hawaii. They enjoyed sight seeing on the various islands, as well as the romantic evenings they spent with each other. They would take long strolls on the beach at midnight, and then they would return to their hotel for another night of passionate abandon. They didn't concern themselves with anything at all except for one another, and their various travel arrangements. They were happy, and that was the most important thing.

* * *

I had been very happy with the marriage of my mom and Gil, my newly adoptive father. Of course I was sad when they went away on their honeymoon, but I spent those two weeks hanging out with my friends and everything else. I also started seeing Tommy Robbins more often. Lydia and Greg were always there of course, but they didn't pay too much attention to us. I had known him from school for years before seeing him at the wedding, and then we started dating, so it was fun to see him as a boyfriend instead of a friend, its not like our families knew it yet though.

When my parents returned, they were very nicely tanned, and they were both smiling largely. Only Lydia and I had come to get them, so they hugged us both tightly, and as we drove home they told us about all the things they saw on the islands. They even suggested going there on a family trip to see the volcano again. It sounded like a cool idea.

Greg came over later that day and we had a relaxing time together just as a family. I swear I could have been sick if they were the lovey dovey sort of couples, but thankfully they weren't, but it was close. When I told them that Tommy and I were dating though, they were not too thrilled, I think it was because they kept seeing me as a little girl, which was ok I guess, but they definitely needed to move past that.

We continued to get everything ready for the wedding over the next weeks, and since Tommy came to hang out a few times they decided that they liked him, which made me happy.

* * *

Greg's family arrived the week before the wedding, because they wanted to meet their future in laws for the first time. Greg met them at the airport and he drove them to Lydia's house. The four members of the household were standing outside waiting to meet his family. Of course Greg and Lydia were nervous, but the others, on both sides, weren't.

"Mom, Dad, Tyler, Melanie, Alexa, Tanya, this is my fiancée Lydia. These are her parents, who also happen to be our bosses at the lab, Catherine and Gil Grissom and this is her sister Lindsey. This is my family, Tyler is my older brother, Melanie is his wife, Tanya is their daughter, and Alexa is my twin sister. Oh yeah, and my parents are Roger and Angela."

They started to shake hands, and Lydia said to Alexa in a questioning way, "Twin."

"Yes," she answered. "Greg is my twin brother, he's younger by a few minutes."

"So Greg is the baby of the family," Catherine asked jokingly.

"Yeah he is," said Tyler as he gave his brother a warm slap on the back.

"Well, why don't you all come in so that we don't freeze out here in the cold," Grissom suggested, and everyone agreed.

Inside everyone was given refreshments, and while the adults talked, Lindsey and Tanya went off to play video games in another room.

"How old is Tanya," Catherine asked.

"She's ten," Melanie answered. "I'm glad that she can have Lindsey to play with, otherwise she would probably be very bored with the adults."

"So would Lindsey," said Lydia. "Except she's used to it, since her whole life has been like that."

"How is that if you were with her when she grew up, I understand the age difference and all but other than that she had you right," Angela asked.

The room became uncomfortably silent, to the point where you could hear a pin drop. Greg's family wondered why the question was so wrong to ask, while Lydia's family wondered how to answer their question.

Finally Lydia said, "I ran away the same year that Lindsey was born, she didn't even know about me until this past year when she found me and I came back here. Then Greg ran the DNA test to see if I was Gil's daughter, and it turned out that I was, then my parents started to date and they were married two weeks ago. So, that's my life in a nutshell."

While all the rest of his family looked stunned Alexa said, "So, you're a run away, sounds like fun."

That caused everyone else to laugh, and Greg hugged his sister, who he was sitting next to, and said to her, "Nice save."

"Any time Greg," she replied.

"Who raised you then," Roger asked. "Since you obviously weren't raised by wolves."

"I was raised by a the mother of one of my friends, no one ever knew."

"Then you are perfect for Greg," Melanie said. "You're smart and sneaky."

"Thank you."

"What I don't understand is how the two of you allowed our son to date your daughter when you work with both of them, and you are their bosses," Angela asked.

"We threatened them so that they wouldn't do anything stupid," Grissom said.

"Hey," both Greg and Lydia protested, which caused everyone to laugh.

The rest of the day they passed in pleasant conversation, and they all decided that they liked one another. Greg's family was very easy going, and they didn't mind how untraditional Lydia's family was.

Later that week, Lydia had the fun of introducing her family to her other family, the two people who had been there throughout her childhood, Charlotte and Grace Marks. At first Catherine wasn't too friendly towards them, but then she started to realize that if it weren't for them Lydia wouldn't have become the person she was, so the two women were accepted into the already large extended family of the Grissom household.

During that time, amidst all the preparations for the wedding, Greg and Lydia managed to find a house that they liked, and they bought it, their families decided to move them into the house while they were on their honeymoon.

As more people started to come to Vegas for their wedding, the more preparations were made, and then the day of the wedding arrived.

* * *

Lydia and Greg's wedding was different from Catherine and Gil's in many ways. The church was decorated in blues, greens, purples, and reds and the flowers were the same colors. Greg stood at the front of the church this time, and the crowd included his friends and family this time as well as more of her friends and family than had been at the other wedding.

Where Grissom had worn a traditional tuxedo, Greg had chosen a more relaxed approach, he was wearing a tuxedo, but his tie had blue flames on it. Greg had his hair spiked as well, because Lydia had told him to do it that way.

The dresses for the bridesmaids were still the light blue ones that had been used in Catherine's wedding; they had kept them the same to save money. The men and women of the procession were Sara and Nick, Roxie and Warrick, Lydia's Cousin Mary and Archie, Greg's brother Tyler and his wife Melanie, Lydia's cousin Jake and Leah from the lab, Grace Marks and Bobby who worked in the lab, and Alexa and Brass. Lindsey was the flower girl again, and her boyfriend Tommy was the ring bearer.

Lydia's dress was strapless and the back was a low-cut v-shape. The dress itself was pale blue, lighter than the bridesmaid's dresses. Her dark brown hair hung in curls to the middle of her back, and baby's breath was gently woven into it. Her body and hair had been made to sparkle by using glitter in various forms. She was simply breathtaking to look at. It was as if she had stepped out of a fairytale.

Sara had been changed to the maid of honor position so that Nick could remain there, it had been a hard decision, but since Sara had started to date Nick and Warrick had started to date Roxie the couples didn't want to be split up, so the decision was made, not that anyone minded. So up the aisle walked the pairs of the bridal procession, until it was Lydia's turn to be walked in by Gil.

Everyone turned to look at them as they entered, and there was a collective gasp as they saw how radiant the bride looked, even Greg looked like he was shocked. She was simply glowing with pure happiness and beauty. Her father looked very happy as well, and throughout the church people were amazed at her beauty.

She was taken by the hand by Greg at the front of the church. They looked into each other's eyes, and they just smiled. Then after the minister spoke they said their personal vows.

"Liddy, you are the light of my life, you are almost like an angel. Especially now that you look so stunning. I have loved you from almost the moment we met, and I could never see us apart. No matter what we go through you seem to have a smile on your face through it all. You are so incredible and there aren't enough words to describe you, I love you because you are so perfect for me, I don't think that anyone in the world could compare with you."

"You're gonna make me cry babe," Lydia said as she wiped away the tears that were forming in her eyes. "Greg, you make me feel like a complete person, you've become part of me in a way that no one else ever could. When I first met you I thought that you very cute and sweet, and the more I got to know you the truer it became. I fell in love with you so quickly, and you didn't really know me, but even when you got to know me more you still accepted me and you loved me. I guess that's why I love you so much. You're kind, considerate, passionate, and funny, you are the one who makes me smile, I don't think that I was truly happy until the day I met you. I suppose it helps that that was the day I also met my family, which you're now part of."

After that they said their vows, and they kissed, then they made an announcement to the crowd.

"Lydia and I have decided against having a long reception because we really want to get on with our honeymoon."

The people laughed, and Lydia hit Greg's arm and with a smile she said, "We are driving up to northern California and we need to leave as quickly as possible to make it to our hotel by check in time. So we'll go and have everyone say goodbye to us at the doors, and then we'll have a quick get together with some of you, and then we're going to leave."

So they went into the foyer that was just outside the sanctuary of the church and they were congratulated and hugged by their family and friends. Eventually most of the people had filtered out, and only their closest friends and family were left.

They had a nice meal in the banquet hall of the church with their remaining guests, and then they had a few dances. The person who caught Lydia's bouquet was Roxie, which caused both she and Warrick to blush slightly, and then Warrick decided to kiss his girlfriend in front of everyone, which caused ripples of laughter throughout the group.

After about two hours the crowd filtered out, and only Grissom, Catherine, Lindsey, Sara, Nick, Warrick, Brass, Roxie, and Dr. Robbins were left with Greg and Lydia.

Sara whispered something to Nick, and he shared it with Warrick, and very quickly the three of them started to laugh, which caused the others to give them strange looks.

"What is it," Lydia asked.

"Well, it's just strange to think that Greg is now Grissom's son-in-law," Sara answered.

"Yeah, and he's Cath's son-in-law as well," Warrick said.

Shortly everyone else started to laugh about it too, including Lydia and Greg, because it was a very funny thought for them, another funny thought was that Catherine was now a Grissom as well. After a few minutes of good-byes, Greg and Lydia got changed and then they left in his already packed car for the mountains of Northern California.

* * *

As soon as Lydia and Greg had finished unpacking their belongings in their room, Greg opened a bottle of champagne, and he poured them each a glass. In a toast he said, "To us, may we live a very long and happy life together."

"To us babe," she replied as they gently clinked their glasses together.

After they had taken a swallow they kissed, Greg started to move very quickly towards the passion of the moment, but Lydia said, "Wait, I have something special for you."

He gave her a questioning glance as she walked away from him, put down her glass on a dresser, and took one of her bags into the bathroom. A few minutes later she came out wearing a very thin and very showy negligée with black lace and red accents. Greg's jaw nearly fell through the floor, and he also nearly dropped his glass, which he promptly put down on the dresser next to her glass and the bottle.

"Well, what do you think," she asked as she came towards him.

"Wow, you're so beautiful," was his reply. He stepped closer to her and he kissed her again, and her still very glittery body was pressed closely against his own.

She helped him to shed his clothes until he was standing there only in his underwear. Still kissing, she led him onto the bed, she was crawling backwards, and he was crawling forwards, his body hovering over her own. With smooth caresses their bodies became very excited. After they shed their remaining clothes, they looked over each other's body, and then they continued to kiss and caress, flowing into the passionate moment. They were both a little afraid, but they were also both very willing and wanting to make love with their spouse. Finally during all of the excitement of two bodies preparing to make love there was release, the pulsing of two bodies intertwined, hearts racing, muscles moving rhythmically. Then, after they finished, they lay in the arms of their lover, comfortably and without any cares, they were complete.

* * *

_TBC… _

_You may want to pace yourselves with these three chapters, 'cause that's all that's coming for awhile._

_PS, if you couldn't tell, I like blue : ), and I like fairy tale like stories, so that's why Greg and Lydia's wedding is the way it is._

_And I'm sorry for adding so many characters, especially since I won't be using them too often. For the forgetful, Grace Marks is Lydia's childhood friend, she ran away to the Marks household when she was a child, so Grace is her age._

_BTW, the scene above is as much of a sex scene as I'll ever write, because 1 I'm not perverted (though some may say otherwise) and 2 you can't write too much about what you don't know._

_I thanked everyone in ch. 29._


	28. A Blissful Week

Lydia curled next to Greg after they woke up, neither of them felt like getting up, so they just lay there in one another's arms. She lifted her arm so that she could catch the rays of sunlight in her heart shaped diamond ring, then she watched it sparkle in the light.

"What are you thinking love," asked Greg.

"I wasn't thinking that much, I guess being away from work does that. I'm happy."

"So am I."

"This ring is smaller than mom's," she pouted.

"That's because they're both supervisors, they can afford it."

They shifted in the bed so that they were face to face, and she kissed him, then she said, "Did it seem like it was my first time?"

"No, you were amazing. What brought that up?"

"Well, how many other people have you been with?"

He thought about it and with a smile he said, "Oh, I don't know, lots and lots. I thought you weren't thinking that much."

She hit him, and then said, "I was being serious!"

"Ok, six. My first time was when I was a junior in high school. She dumped me for the captain of the football team. Then I had a girlfriend during my senior year, but she found someone else when we went to different colleges. During college I had three girlfriends, one I left, one was a mutual breakup, and the other left me. Trista, my second one decided that she was bi, so did Marcy my third girlfriend. Jessica, my fifth girlfriend decided that she was gay."

"My poor Greg. What about the sixth girl, and are they the only ones you ever dated?"

"I had other girlfriends, but we never did more than date. The sixth woman was while I worked in the lab, we dated for awhile, but we didn't have too much in the relationship so we decided to end it, we're still friends. For awhile I considered asking Sara on a date, but I was afraid to, and then you came along and I wanted to date you."

"That's sweet of you to say, and at least I know Sara is with Nick, so she's not competition."

"Baby no one is competition with you, and if you're worried about me comparing them to you don't. You are the only one for me, and no one else was, ok?"

She kissed him and then said, "Yes, and you're the only one for me, which is why I married you."

"I can't believe I'm married," Greg said as he looked at his own ring, and they brought their ringed hands together.

"Neither can I. I can't believe how much has happened in these past couple years."

"I know, and just think, we've only just started our lives together."

They kissed again, and then she said, "We should go to the restaurant in the lobby and eat, it's nearly two in the afternoon."

"Ok, then what should we do?"

"I don't know."

They got dressed and they went to get something to eat. After that they went shopping in the hotel and after that they decided to go take a walk outside in the snow.

"I love the snow," Greg said.

"So do I, but I haven't seen it that often."

"I grew up in New York City, so it was common to see snow, but I suppose growing up in Las Vegas, and then living in San Francisco it would be uncommon. Just like the rain is uncommon in Vegas."

"Yeah, so I grew up with little rain and little snow."

"And I had the opposite."

Lydia scooped up some snow off the ground, and after playing with it for awhile she threw it at Greg, then she started giggling. Then they started to throw snowballs at one another for several minutes, before going indoors, and back into their room. Once inside they kissed long and passionately, and then they made love again.

* * *

Once their weeklong honeymoon was over, they went back to their new home in Las Vegas. He drove them to their house, which neither of them had seen since their family and friends had moved in all of their belongings. He parked the car in the garage next to her car, which had been moved there, and then he scooped her up and he carried her into the house. Then he set her down as they looked around their house.

It was set up very nicely, and they loved how there were pictures of everyone hanging on the walls, along with the posters and knick-knacks that each of them owned. On a coffee table in their living room they got the nicest presents of all. There was a DVD, a photo album, and a bottle of champagne with two glasses next to it setting there along with a note.

_Dear Lydia and Greg or Mr. and Mrs. Sanders,_

_We wanted to wish the two of you good luck on your marriage. And as a gift we have put together a DVD and a photo album of all the times you've had together, and of all the times you've spent with all of us. The champagne is for you to enjoy while you look at these things. We also hope you like the way we decorated your house._

_With all of our love, your family and friends,_

_Gil, Catherine, and Lindsey Grissom,_

_Roger, Angela, Alexa, Tyler, Melanie, and Tanya Sanders,_

_Charlotte and Grace Marks,_

_Sam Braun, Marianne Michaels, Vivian Grissom, _

_Karen and Mark Thomas, Jake and Mary Michaels,_

_Jim and Ellie Brass,_

_Sara Sidle, Nick Stokes, Warrick Brown, Roxie Carmichael, David Hodges, and everyone else!_

Greg and Lydia started to tear up, but when they started to look through the photo album they began to cry, and talk about each picture. In the album were pictures and momentos of their entire lives, starting at childhood and going from there. There were captions under each item. Lindsey had put amusing comments under some of Lydia's pictures, describing the first time she had seen them, including her fear of wearing an identical necklace to Lydia. There were pictures from the various parties at work, and ones of the two weddings. At the end was a final message.

_The following pages are yours to fill with all that will happen in the future; make the best of it._

_With Love, your parents and in laws,_

_Catherine and Gil Grissom and Roger and Angela Sanders_

Then Lydia and Greg watched the DVD that had been put together, as they drank the champagne. The DVD was mainly of family and work parties, but they loved it just as much as they loved the memory book. When the movie was finished, Lydia said, "You realized that we go to work again tomorrow." 

"Yeah, I'm not really looking forward to it, as much as I enjoy working with everyone."

"I know what you mean. Especially with how much fun we've been having."

"Yeah, but that's the way it works. At least we have one another."

"Yeah, we do."

They kissed again, they were very happy.


	29. Surprise!

It had been two months since the weddings, and she had a sneaking suspicion that something was up. So she took a test, and somewhat to her surprise, it came back positive, she was pregnant. She decided that the easiest way to tell her husband was if she was with her whole family at dinner, since that way everyone would find out at the same time. They other couple accepted the invitation, and she decided to tell everyone after dinner.

They were all there, Gil, Catherine, Lydia, Greg, and Lindsey, and they were all enjoying the company of their family, especially since Greg and Lydia hadn't had time to see their family as much as they had before they were married.

After talking about work and how Lindsey was doing in school, she decided that it was time to tell everyone.

* * *

"There's something that I want to tell all of you. I hope that you're all happy about this, but I don't know how you'll feel about it because I don't know how I feel either." She was making everyone at the table confused, except for the other married woman who sat across from her, she understood. She continued, "What I'm trying to say is that in about six months there'll be another member of the family."

Her husband was shocked, but then the other woman said, "Mom, you're pregnant too!"

That caused everyone to look between Catherine and Lydia, both of whom were pregnant, and that was the first anyone else had heard about it.

"Wait," Catherine began, stunned. "You're pregnant?"

"Yes, I just found out today, and since you decided to have a family dinner tonight I figured that this would be the best time to say anything, but I guess you had the same idea." To say that Lydia was surprised would be an understatement, she was shocked.

Greg managed to speak first out of the three remaining people who were in shock. "I'm going to be a father," he whispered.

"I'm going to be a big sister and an aunt," Lindsey said quietly, as she looked between her mother and sister who were beaming.

"Gil, you're still speechless, are you ok darling," Catherine asked.

Grissom had gone into a state of disbelief, not a bad one, it was a good state of disbelief, but he was still speechless. "I'm ok," he finally managed to say almost dreamily. "It's just strange to think that I'm going to have a child when I turn fifty this year. I'm also going to be a grandfather."

Catherine's eyes widened a little when she realized the meaning of what he had just said. "I'm going to have another child, and I'm going to be a grandmother in the same year," she whispered.

After they were all in that state of shock for awhile, they started to laugh about how amusing it all was.

They told everyone else the next day, and of course everyone else was just as surprised as they were, but there were still more surprises to come.

* * *

_TBC…_

_Several notes before I thank everyone… This story has been spun off twice (which many have already figured out : ), the stories are Only You and Forever, which are about Nick and Sara and Warrick and Roxie, respectively. So you can read them if you want to have more on this story. _

_I really want baby names, so suggest them! (meanings are liked if you can get them, but don't worry about finding them, I can do it too) _

_Also, when I mention someone getting slapped (I did in a few other chapters) it's the lighthearted kind of slap, only showing mock annoyance, (in case anyone wondered)_

_For those who have commented on this, I realize that everyone gets along unrealistically well in this story, I'm writing like that because I think we all should read something happy once in awhile, which is why I don't really write conflicts especially in this story._

_And last of all, I'm on hiatus, so I won't be posting again for awhile, don't worry, I will return, but I have lots to do, so it won't be for awhile._

_Thank you, CSIFan4Life, jewelbaby, gcshipper, csifreak04, gckyr, CSIindiegurl, Lissa88_

_Gcshipper- 150th reviewer! _

_You guys/ gals are so cool because you've stayed with this story for so long! This is my birthday present to you, so be happy! I just posted 11 chapters!_


	30. Surprises and decisions

Greg and Lydia stared at the screen in disbelief; even the doctor was a little surprised. Greg squeezed his wife's hand tightly as the news registered in their minds. Her sonogram showed how the child was developing, and what the gender was. To everyone's surprise though, there was another child in there as well. Lydia was pregnant with twins. One was a boy, and one was a girl.

"Twins," Lydia whispered. "That's incredible."

"It is," Greg said.

After talking with her doctor for awhile and then paying their bill they went over to see how the Grissom family was doing, and to give them the news.

It was late April, and both Catherine and Lydia were starting to get rather round. Lydia already had to limit her work because of working with chemicals and Catherine was mostly staying in the lab and doing paperwork. Having entered into their second trimester of pregnancy recently both women were somewhat changed by it. Catherine didn't treat it as that big of a deal, which considering that she had two other children wasn't too odd, but her age was a concern for the doctors, so she saw them regularly. Lydia tended to be a nervous wreck at times, she was so worried about something going wrong, and now that she was going to have twins that would only increase. Her mother was her only help.

Catherine hugged her daughter when she came to the door, and when she found out the news she was thrilled, so was the rest of the group of family and friends. Greg and Lydia on the other hand felt a little overwhelmed by the whole thing.

Grissom and Catherine knew the gender of their child, but they decided against telling anyone what it was. And there was a betting pool in the lab as to when the children would be born, and what the gender of Gil and Catherine's child was. Even the two couples would put money in at times.

When Lydia entered her sixth month of pregnancy she couldn't work in the lab anymore, it was far too dangerous. While she was on leave she started to seriously consider if she should keep that job or not. When she made her decision Greg was the first person she talked about it to.

"What would you say if I got another job?"

"I don't know, why?"

"Well, I don't think that this job is the best one if I want to be with the twins as they grow. I want to be there the whole time. So I was thinking that another job might be better."

"Did you have something in mind?"

"Yes, my grandfather offered me a position as his secretary, I would have more control of the job because it would be in my family's establishment, which means I could have more time with the twins."

"Is this what you want?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Then do it. I want you to be happy, and I think that this is a good idea."

She smiled. "Thanks babe."

Gil was rather sad to receive Lydia's resignation papers, but since she had told him all of her reasons he understood it. In fact, he too had to make some difficult decisions regarding his job. He knew that there was no way for both he and Catherine to continue working full time with a baby on the way. He also knew that Catherine would never want to give up her work for her family, even though she loved her family with her whole heart. So he decided that there was only one solution that would benefit the entire family, he was going to retire as soon as it was convenient for Catherine and the lab. Which meant that he would continue working during her maternity leave, but shortly after her return he would retire and be replaced.

Grissom decided to tell Catherine about his plan, at first she didn't believe him, but she eventually saw why it was the best thing to do. Lindsey needed an adult to be home with her, she was a very independent and headstrong girl, and she needed guidance. The baby would need a parent to be there too.

Picking Grissom's replacement would be harder, as would telling all of their friends, but they knew that they could do it.

Thank you Emma, CSI Kennedy , belgianbabe2974, csifreak04, CSIindiegurl, BookJunkie, csifreak04, CSIFan4Life, for your wonderful reviews.

I still need baby names! Or I'm gonna drag this out for a very long time (the pregnancy), or I could just end it without you ever knowing….


	31. Births

"Push," the doctor told Lydia, who was in the process of giving birth to her first child. 

With the guidance of the doctors and nurses, and while squeezing the life out of Greg's hand, Lydia began to deliver their children. Catherine and Grissom would have been in the room with Greg and Lydia, but Catherine was just down the hall giving birth as well. Both women were covered in sweat, and in a lot of pain, and their husbands were starting to lose the feeling in their hands.

Lindsey, her Grandparents, Greg's parents, and friends of Greg, Lydia, Gil, and Catherine were in the waiting room. Nick looked lovingly at his fiancée and newly appointed shift leader Sara, who was three months pregnant. They were both thinking that they would be in the same place in six more months. Warrick and his fairly new bride, Roxie, were also there, but they didn't have to worry about having a child any time soon.

Sara had been appointed to be the Night-Shift Supervisor when Grissom would retire in a few months, but Nick had been moved down to that shift as well, because the positions were being rearranged and new people were being hired. However, when Sara would need to go on maternity leave only a couple months after that, Sophia Curtis would be given that position temporarily.

Several women could be heard yelling down the halls in the maternity wing of the hospital, but they could make out the screams of Catherine above the rest. The group was anxious and excited to know that their loved ones were going to have new additions to the family.

"Lindsey," Warrick began. "Do you know if your mom is having a boy or girl?"

She smiled and responded, "Of course I do, but I'm not telling, the betting pool will close when the birth is announced."

"Why aren't you in there with her," Sara asked.

"I think it'll be gross, so I don't want to see it."

"That's a good reason, I think," Nick replied.

Back in Lydia's room, the doctor was telling Lydia that she just needed to push one more time, and the baby would be out. So with a loving look at Greg, she squeezed down on his hand harder than before, and she let out a loud scream as she pushed the first child out.

"It's a girl," the doctor said. Then he handed the girl to a nurse, and continued, "Now we just need to get your little boy out and you'll be nearly done."

With tears coming down both of their faces, Greg and Lydia nodded to the doctor, and the second twin's delivery was started.

* * *

Down the hallway, closer to the waiting rooms, Catherine had been in labor for nearly six hours when the baby's head, then shoulders, and finally the baby's entire body came from her own. Gil kissed his wife on the forehead, while tears came from both of their eyes.

"I wonder how Lydia is doing, if we're grandparents yet," Catherine said.

"We'll see soon, but first lets see our newest child," Grissom responded.

After Catherine and the baby were cleaned up, they laid the baby on her chest. The child's parents looked lovingly at the little face. "He's beautiful," Catherine said.

"Well, should we give the doctor's his name?" Catherine nodded, and then Grissom told the doctor, "His name is Noah Alexander Grissom."

"That's a good name," the doctor replied.

Shortly there after, the trio was placed in another room of the hospital. A nurse was sent into the waiting room, with the news that Catherine had delivered a healthy baby boy. They had also been told that Lydia had given birth to their first child, and that the second was on the way. Lindsey took that news to her parents, and she saw her new brother.

* * *

I had never known what it would be like to have a younger sibling. It was exciting and terrifying, but when I saw my mother holding my baby brother, and Gil standing there beside them, I was happy. My brother looked so beautiful, and content.

However, my sister was experiencing something different than what I was, she was in the process of giving birth to the second of the twins. Apparently it was getting more difficult for her, because she was becoming exhausted. Considering the fact that she had been put in the hospital two days earlier to ensure the health of the baby, and that she had been in labor for nearly a day, it wasn't surprising. But she finally gave birth to the second child, her son about ten minutes after the first was born.

When the doctors were finished with her and the twins, she was placed in the same room with mom and baby Noah. The doctors only did it because mom and Lydia requested it. When they were settled in the room with the babies, our relatives and friends were allowed in.

Mom announced my brother first. She said, "This is our son, Noah Alexander Grissom. So, who won the betting pool, Warrick?"

"Now what makes you think we were betting on if your child was a boy or girl," Warrick replied with a smile.

"Because she knows you," Roxie replied.

"Well, why don't we let Lydia and Greg tell us what they've named my grandchildren," Grissom interrupted.

Lydia smiled softly, her face had a softened appearance as she gazed lovingly at her daughter. Greg was holding their son. "This little girl who I'm holding is Samantha Grace Sanders."

"And I'm holding our son, William Justin Sanders."

Everyone in the room smiled, and soon the babies were being passed around and snuggled by everyone, including myself. Before long, the betting was forgotten, except by me, which is when I brought it up again. "What about the bets, who one?"

Sara smiled, "I did, I guessed the gender of Gil and Cath's baby, and I guessed which day both women would give birth. I also guessed that the babies would be born consecutively. I won three hundred dollars."

"I'm impressed," Liddy said, as she held her children.

"So now we just need to start a pool for when Sara gives birth," Greg suggested.

It was a happy time, and later that day both mom and Liddy were released. Mom was on maternity leave, Lydia hadn't started her job with our grandfather yet, and Gil was preparing to retire. Other than those job changes, everything was going well. My life, despite being hectic was fine. It was the summer before my sophomore year of high school when the three were born. I was dating Tommy Robbins, and we were quite happy together. Warrick was married to one of Lydia's best friends, Nick and Sara were engaged with a baby on the way, my mom was remarried to a nice man, and Lydia was happily married to Greg. Life was good.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_The next chapter will be the last one, and I'm nearly finished writing it too._

_Thank you for staying with me for so long, and for reviewing so kindly._

_I'm sorry for not updating as often as I should have, but I've been very busy, and life has been hectic._

_Thank you for offering all of those names for me to choose from, it was a hard task._

_BTW, William may be the name of the actor that plays Grissom, but that wasn't my reasoning for choosing it, I like the name, and it's my dad's name, that's why it was chosen._

_Thanks for the reviews!  
__LasVegasGirl, belgianbabe2974, CSIFan4Life, MyBella131, csifreak04, janisha, SzmandaFanGirl2389, DrusillaBraun, sliz_


	32. The Ending of Things

"_The rest of my time in high school I acted in many plays, and I continued dating Tommy Robbins. The summer after we graduated, Tommy proposed to me, and we married that fall. Then we moved to Hollywood, where we both pursued acting careers._

_While my mom worked as supervisor, Gil continued raising Noah, and when Noah went off to preschool, he became a professor at LVU. When Noah was 10, mom was promoted to Lab Director, which was a position she enjoyed immensely._

_Lydia, while raising Samantha and William, became a partner in the casino business with grandfather. Shortly before he died, he gave ownership of the casinos to Lydia, mom, and I. But we decided to make Lydia the sole owner, for which she paid us rather handsomely. This made life rather comfortable for all of us, and Greg left his job at the lab to help Lydia manage the casinos, and raise the twins. Sam grew up beautifully, and she became a singer. Bill worked in the casinos, and he became a partner in the business as well. The casinos are still owned by his side of the family._

_After Sara and Nick's son Jason was born, they married. Nick decided to get a job as a psychologist, and Sara remained the night shift supervisor for a long time. They had three other children: Amanda, Collin, and Katherine._

_Warrick became the swing shift supervisor after mom was promoted, and Roxie kept her job as a tox and chemical analyst in the lab. They only had one child, a son they named Xavier._

_Dr. Al Robbins was happy that I married his grandson Tommy, who he had raised since Tommy's father (Al's son) had died in a car accident when Tommy was 6. He retired when he was 65, and then he and his wife lived a relaxing life of leisure until their deaths._

_Jim Brass and his daughter Ellie had a decent relationship with one another, and when she settled down and became an elementary school teacher, he was very proud of her. Of course I'm only really mentioning this because she had married my cousin Jake Michaels, making them relatives._

_While all the people I knew and loved were growing and changing, so was I. I landed a role in a television show that became a hit. Tommy started getting roles in major motion pictures, and we both became very famous. Our first child we named Leanna. She was born two years into our marriage, one year into my working on TV. She eventually developed a crush on Jason Stokes, Nick and Sara's oldest son. In their twenties they married._

_After the show I was on went off the air, I went on to do movies, and it became a family business after awhile. Both Tommy and I won awards for our work. Leanna, and Benjamin, as well as our adopted children Sarah, Jacques, and Rachella all went into different aspects of theater. Sarah and Rachella joined Lydia's daughter Sam in a musical group._

_So much happens in life, sometimes more than we could ever expect. Sometimes it's a whirlwind of events, and sometimes it's a gentle breeze of calm. But no matter what,_ _love is what leads us on. _

_Love is forever; as is family, but the truest family of all are the people who love you unconditionally. Though mistakes can threaten to tear apart the fragile bonds we create we can try to understand why things happen, after all no one knows what happened before them."_

Thus ends the autobiography of Lindsey Robbins, star of television and movies.

Leanna Robbins Stokes shut the door and let her mother sleep some more. Lindsey Grace Willows Grissom Robbins was 87 years old, and she knew that she was close to dying, every breath that she took told her that. She had lived a full and happy life; she was a great-grandmother as well. She was the last of those who had been there since her youth, her brother was still alive, as were several other family members of hers, Tommy had died six years earlier, she was ready to pass on.

She thought back to through the many events of her life, the good and the bad, and she realized how incredible it had all been. She remembered her birthdays, her school plays, her father's death, her quest to find Lydia and their first hug, reuniting her whole family, finding out that Gil was Liddy's father, Liddy moving out to be with them, and getting kidnapped. She remembered the weddings of Catherine and Gil, Greg and Lydia, Nick and Sara, Warrick and Roxie, Jake and Ellie. She remembered all of her life with Tommy, dating him, marrying him, and having his children, she also remembered his death. She remembered the birth of her brother, her niece and nephew all on the same day. She remembered all the births, weddings, and funerals she had attended in her lifetime. She remembered the deaths of all the ones that she cared about, her mom, her dad, Gil, Greg, Lydia, Nick, Sara, Warrick, Roxie, and so many others. She remembered the first time she preformed on stage, the day she auditioned for her role on 'City Streets', and the day that her autobiography was published, she remembered her first movie contract, winning awards, and oh so much more.

She was eighty-seven years old, and she had seen so much in her life. She closed her eyes for the final time and she breathed out her last breath. She was asleep, the final eternal sleep; she had finally gone home to be with all of her friends and loved ones. Those who remained on Earth mourned her loss, but those who greeted her rejoiced that she was with them. She was embraced again by her family and friends, by people whom she hadn't seen since they had died when she was only a child.

THE END

Thank you so much for staying around with this story for so long! Looking back at it I've seen things that I could have made better, but in the end, this is what you got. I don't know when my next fic will come along because I have to write a story for creative writing, and I don't know what ship my next story will be either. I need help on I PROMISE, because I don't know what to do in it any more. I hope you liked the ending, I wrote part of it months ago, but the rest I just figured out.

Thanks to the following for their reviews: Janisha, DrusillaBraun, belgianbabe2974, MyBella131, gloomy forensic scientist. I also thank everyone else who has been faithfully reading this since the beginning.

And MERRY CHRISTMAS to all. If that's not what you celebrate, happy holidays, and if you aren't happy that it's the holidays…. Bah humbug!


End file.
